


Aura

by Cerasai57



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Blood and Violence, M/M, Mild Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Witchcraft, vampire hyungwon, vampire minhyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerasai57/pseuds/Cerasai57
Summary: Hyungwon moved to Seoul as a teen to train as a dancer but found himself taken under the wing of a Vampire named Minhyuk through no fault of his own. Now despite his vampiric instincts he tries to live as normal and human a life as possible until he meets a young producer named Wonho who makes things much more difficult for him.Wonho is a genius producer who works himself to the bone constantly. One night after being persuaded to leave his studio by his rapper friend Jooheon the producer meets the beautiful Chae Hyungwon and finds himself pulled into a world of Supernaturals that he had no idea existed around him, finding out secrets about himself in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first adventure into Monsta X fan fiction! I hope it’s not terrible but I’m a sucker (pun not intended) for vampire AUs and fancied having a go at my own. If anyone wants to chat about the story, maybe some constructive criticism or about anything related to the guys really, hit me up on twitter. I’m @/cerasaishell on there. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3

A gentle breeze ruffled Hyungwon's bleached hair and he smiled to himself, his eyes closing briefly as he ran his long fingers through his fringe, brushing the strands away from his forehead. He took a deep breath, the strong smell of coffee and pastries invading his nose from the coffee shop he and Minhyuk were sat outside of. He had met his model friend their for Friday afternoon lunch after an appointment discussing this weekends fashion shoot but had easily found himself distracted by the beautiful Autumn weather.

"Earth to Hyungwon!"

Hyungwon jumped slightly and smiled apologetically at his friend, reaching down for his coffee mug.

"I'm sorry Min, what were you saying?"

His focus slipped again almost as soon as Minhyuk began his one sided conversation and the other man waved a slender hand in front of Hyungwon's face, a rather unimpressed frown gracing his delicate features.

"Hyungwon where is your head right now?" Minhyuk grumbled, taking a sip from his own bitter drink.

"I was just enjoying the weather, i'm sorry. I'm really listening now I promise."

His friend sighed loudly, slumping back in his chair slightly and looking briefly around the interior of the coffee shop.

"As I was saying before you zoned out again, we need to head out tonight. It's been far too long since last time. We're definitely pushing it. Plus you have a shoot this weekend and you can't be going all red eyed in the middle of that."

"I suppose you are right," Hyungwon mused, watching Minhyuk's gaze drift hungrily over the people inside the cafe; It was clear that Minhyuk was the one having problems controlling himself. 

His friend chuckled quietly, taking another sip of his drink and making a show of licking a few imaginary drops of coffee from his lips, his dark eyes fixed on the wide stare of a customer on the other side of the glass.

"Is it really me that you're worried about?" Hyungwon laughed before throwing back the last dregs of his coffee and standing up gracefully, signaling for Minhyuk to do the same.

"Don't be such a bore Hyungwon, I'm only having a little bit of fun, let me live." Minhyuk left his chair and followed, shooting a quick wink at the barista who was heading out of the shop to clear their table. The young man's face brightened significantly and Hyungwon rolled his eyes and began to walk down the street, walking slowly to allow Minhyuk time to catch up to him.

"Let a dead man live huh?" He whispered to himself, listening as hurried footsteps approached and he was shoved forward slightly by Minhyuk's shoulder as a reprimand for leaving him behind. Hyungwon grunted, shoving Minhyuk back before looking back over his shoulder at the barista who was stood perfectly still and staring glassy eyed after Minhyuk.

"Picked one already then?"

Minhyuk hooked his arm around Hyungwon's and started to pull him down the street towards their apartment building, his lips parted in a sly grin.

"Maybe..."

"Eurgh why can’t you just pick some arsehole who deserves a little bit of suffering rather than play with their heads like that?" Hyungwon grumbled, letting himself be dragged along. He may not look it but Minhyuk was much stronger than him and Hyungwon was not in the mood to expend valuable energy fighting against him.

"Oh don't be like that Won, All I did was plant a small idea about him maybe going to the same nightclub as us tonight, nothing too bad."

Hyungwon groaned, pushing Minhyuk away once more and shoving his hands in the pockets of his oversized coat.

"It still feels wrong,"

"Hyungwon..." Minhyuk squeezes his shoulder reassuringly, "I'm sorry,I always forget how much this kind of thing upsets you."

"What exactly did you tell him?"

Minhyuk gives his shoulder another squeeze and then drops his hand down to his own pocket.

"I didn’t tell him anything… I just planted the strong desire to go out tonight in his head, that's all, nice to have a back up plan just in case."

"Okay, forget I asked,"

"We're Vampires Hyungwon, Vampires. We're already risking a lot by leaving them alive afterwards,"

"I know that okay? I'm sorry, I'll try not to let it bother me so much in the future,"

Heat enveloped Hyungwon as they finally stepped into the foyer of their apartment building. He made straight for the elevator, nodding briefly at the security on the front desk and reached out to push the call button. He walked in quickly when the doors slid open, ignoring the lingering smell of one of the other resident’s strong perfume and leaning against the railing with a sigh, dark eyes closed.

"Hyungwonnie?"

He heard Minhyuk ask quietly, as the elevator began to move towards their top floor apartment with a jolt.

"I'm okay Min, I just don't think I'll ever get used to this,"

"It's because you're a kind person. I still remember the first time I suggested taking you out to feed and you cried at the mere suggestion,"

Hyungwon groaned at the memory, his eyes opening to glare coldly at his best friend,

"I think anyone would.."

"Not one that had been through the shit you have. You have more than enough reasons to hate people," 

Hyungwon pushed away from the railing, exiting the elevator as the doors open once more out onto their floor. The older vampire was right. People had been anything but kind to Hyungwon when he moved into the city to become a dancer at 19; fresh from High school, naive and excited to live independently, dreaming of making it big. What had followed had been anything but a dream though. He had suffered rejection after rejection from idol companies, then his lack of a higher education had hindered him in the job search, leaving him with no money. He had hit his limit when his Father had rang to find out when he was returning home to learn how to run their family company and he had been told he was a disgrace and disowned after expressing his desire to remain in Seoul. A year later Hyungwon had hit rock bottom, homeless, broke and after an unfortunate encounter, close to death. 

That was when Minhyuk had found him and "taken him in".

"Hyungwon.."

Ignoring Minhyuk's call Hyungwon shook his head, determined not to remember his last moments as a Human, and unlocked the door to their spacious apartment, removing his coat and throwing it unceremoniously towards the coat rack, followed by his shoes which hit the wall with a dull thud. Minhyuk followed him shortly after, placing his own shoes neatly on the rack before reaching down to do the same with Hyungwon's. He stood up once he had everything tidy again and pulled the younger into a bone crunching hug.

"Hyungwonnie, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Min," His voice was muffled slightly by the fluffy yellow jumper Minhyuk had been wearing under his jacket, "It's been 10 years, I shouldn't still be letting this upset me."

"Take it as a positive, it means you still have your humanity, that's not necessarily a bad thing.” He pulled away from Hyungwon and slapped him sharply on his butt, drawing a yelp from he younger. “Now come on, go make yourself pretty for tonight.”

Hyungwon appreciated his friend’s attempt to make him feel better, So he forced a smile, pulling back from Minhyuk and making his way towards his bedroom, determined to squeeze in a nap before having to get ready for their night out.

"Okay but are you sure you want me to make myself prettier? Not even your power of persuasion will stand a chance against me then," He teased, hand on his bedroom door handle and looking over his shoulder with a smirk that he hoped didn’t look too forced.

"Shh you and go get ready! I'm going to drag Changkyun along, it's been far too long since we've seen that weirdo."

Hyungwon pushed his door open and closed it gently behind himself before throwing himself onto his unmade bed. It was 3pm, that gave him a good 4 hours to nap before Minhyuk would start harassing him into getting ready for real. He pulled his duvet around himself tightly, and sighed contentedly, before finally allowing his eyes to drift shut.

 

...........................................................

 

Hitting the pause button on his keyboard with a little too much vigor, Wonho growled to himself in frustration.

The deadline for his latest composition was next Friday and he wasn’t anywhere near finishing it. His client being impossible to please was not helping either. The producer had come close to telling the difficult singer to shove his project more than once over the past month.

But Wonho was a professional, and instead he had sat and taken every insult and demand the arrogant man had thrown at him when he had turned up out of the blue that morning to check on his progress. He had tried his best to ignore the waves of anger the singer had been emitting involuntarily as the Producer had informed him of his creative block, but it had been difficult and left him wiped out. Thankfully he had learned how to control his own temper years ago after a few unfortunate incidents at School.

Ever since he had been a kid Wonho had been extremely receptive to the feelings of the people around him, with extreme emotions having a negative effect on his own mental state. He hadn't noticed until he was much older however, his Parents and Teachers just believing him to be overly emotional with an extremely volatile temper due to his random and unexplainable, outbursts.

He brought his hands up to his brightly coloured hair and dug his fingers into his scalp, trying desperately to massage the tension in his head away as the repetitive, electronic beats reverberated in his ears despite him having already shut the program off.

"I'm never going to finish this.." He whined, catching sight of his reflection in his glass desk and wincing.

His yellow and red hair had been styled perfectly up when he had arrived at his studio that morning. Now it was a mess, the brightly coloured strands sticking up and out in every direction where he had been constantly running his hands through them. His already pale face looked ashen and dark circles around his eyes made him look absolutely exhausted.

A loud knock echoed through his silent studio and Wonho shot up from his chair with a short yell. He took a quick look in the monitor at the side of his door which displayed the entirety of the corridor outside of his room and couldn't contain a small smile at the sight of his friend and studio neighbour, Jooheon, grinning up at the camera.

He pulled at the plain black t-shirt plastered tightly across his built torso, and brushed over his ripped, blue jeans, hoping he looked at least a little presentable and not like he had been festering in his studio for the last few days, and typed in his passcode before pulling the door open. He stepped to the side, waving his arm in an exaggerated gesture to invite the younger Producer in. Jooheon practically skipped past him, before turning to face him, his grin quickly turning into a frown as he took in Wonho's dishevelled appearance.

"Well you look rough," The rapper exclaimed, throwing himself down on Wonho's desk chair, "Everything okay?"

Wonho shot him a weak smile and dropped onto the leather sofa at the back of his studio with a grunt, throwing his head back and closing his eyes briefly.

"I'm exhausted Jooheonnie, this client is a nightmare and I only have a week to finish his song but I've hit a wall."

Jooheon stared at him, eyes soft with pity, then stood up and made his way over, sitting down on the sofa next to Wonho and throwing an arm around the elder's large shoulders. Wonho couldn't help but sigh as he felt Jooheon's positive energy wash over him, easing some of his anxiety.

"You'll be fine, you're a genius!"

Wonho leaned against the younger, hitting his chest weakly in embarrassment.

"You know that's not true.."

Jooheon practically beamed at him rather than argue, deep dimples appearing on either cheek. Wonho couldn't help but smile back before he remembered that the younger had obviously visited him for a reason.

"Enough of my crap, What brings you here anyway?"

"Firstly, it is definitely true, I don't know a single, sane person who doesn't love your music, Secondly, fancy a night out?"

Wonho ignored the first comment, preferring not to rehash old arguments today.

"A night out? Jooheonnie i'm far too busy. I have to finish this track before this weekend so I have enough time to get the lyrics done and the guide recorded on time. I can't be going out right now."

Jooheon rolled his eyes and stood up, looking down at Wonho with his hands on his hips.

"Look Hoseok, you're a mess, you're working yourself ragged. I think a night out is exactly what you need right now."

Wonho sighed. Jooheon was using his given name so he knew he must look like he was seriously struggling. 

Brushing his hair back for the umpteenth time that day, he leaned back so he was looking up at his ceiling. The younger had a point, It's not like he would be getting any work done that evening with his current block.

"I guess you're right, maybe i'll be inspired, who knows."

"I knew you would say yes! I'm sure you'll have a rush of productivity after being away from here for a night. I know you love this place but it's not healthy shutting yourself in here for days on end."

"I'm sorry, did you forget who was older for a moment there? I feel like I’m being scolded." Wonho laughed as he watched Jooheon visibly blanch and clear his throat.

"I know I’m sorry, but have you looked in the mirror today? You really don't look well."

"Nothing a bit of concealer won't fix. Now tell me who is going out tonight? Anyone I know?"

Jooheon looked down at his phone screen quickly before locking it and shoving it back into the front pocket of his hoodie.

"Changkyun invited me, he said a couple of his model friends asked him if he fancied hitting Trespass?"

"Changkyunnie has model friends?" Wonho laughed, "I would have thought that boy was too busy studying and working to be meeting models."

Jooheon just shrugged in reply, standing up to leave the studio, stopping with his hand on the door handle and turning to face Wonho.

"Anyway i'm off before you manage to argue your way out of this, I'll see you at Trespass around 10?"

Wonho laughed, smacking Jooheon's shoulder and smiling fondly at the younger.

"Yes, yes, I'll be there, I'll even give the club a call, see if I can't call in a favour and get us a booth. I’ll even drop Ki and Shownu an invite,"

"Oh yes please do! the more the merrier!" Jooheon shouted as he made his way out into the corridor, the door closing loudly behind him.

Wonho laughed quietly to himself as he watched the younger round the corner towards his own studio on the cctv before walking over to his desk to switch off his equipment, mind already trying to figure out what he was going to wear tonight. It had been far too long since he had last gone dancing and now that his initial reluctance was gone he was finding himself excited at the prospect.

He pulled out his phone, firing off three quick messages; One to the club manager enquiring about a booth for the night, and one each to his two friends inviting them along. It didn't take long for the replies to come in.

The first was a message from his old friend Kihyun, a semi famous singer that Wonho had known since they were very young; Kihyun having been the only kid in his class who had been willing to put up with his mood swings. The Singer told him that he and Shownu would be there. The two had apparently been working on some choreography together at Shownu's dance studio for one of Kihyun's upcoming performances and they needed to “wind down a bit”. Wonho sent a quick reply saying he would see the two tonight and for them not to work too hard, then opened the other message, a reply from the club manager saying there would be one of the club's larger booths waiting for them plus a spot on their VIP guest list as a thank you for the work he had done as a dancer at the club in the past.

With a smile Wonho grabbed his leather biker jacket, throwing it over his shoulders and made his way out of the studio, stopping to ensure the electronic lock was secure before heading for the elevator down to the car park and jumping into his red BMW. He took a quick look in his rear view mirror, sighing as he took in the sight of his tired face, then started up the engine, his music from his previous drive blaring loudly from the speakers and causing him to jolt slightly in his seat. He laughed to himself for a moment, heartbeat racing hard against the hand he had pressed to his chest in his shock, then pulled out onto the road and made the fifteen minute drive back to his apartment to begin getting ready.

 

............................................

 

"Oi.... Hyungwon!.... tsk.."

Hyungwon groaned, rolling over so he was facing away from the source of the noise, pulling his duvet over his head.

"Hey!"

artificial light burnt Hyungwon's eyes as his duvet was ripped away from him. He spun around, growling, fangs bared at whoever was stupid enough to disturb his sleep. He was met with the deadpan expression of his and Minhyuk's young human friend Changkyun, who had a tight grip on Hyungwon's duvet with one hand and a glass of something that smelled strongly alcoholic; probably from Minhyuk's drinks cupboard, in the other, and a perfectly shaped and pierced eyebrow raised in what appeared to be judgement.

"Woah dude, scary."

Hyungwon grunted in reply, feeling his fangs slide back into their sheathes.

"What the actual fuck, Changkyun.."

"Hey you're the one napping when we're heading out in..." the Human paused, lifting the hand holding his drink up so he could make a show of looking at his watch. "an hour and a half. Don't you still have to get dolled up?"

"Eurgh why do you hate me Changkyun,"

"Hate you? but Hyungwonnie, I love you!" Changkyun sang in a mocking tone before dropping the duvet to the floor.

"Alright alright, just leave me to get dressed, it won't take me long,"

Changkyun shot him a smug grin, walking backwards towards the door and watching as Hyungwon pulled himself away from his soft pillows with a whine. 

"I thought your kind didn't need to sleep anyway? Also Jooheon is here, so you might want to hide your vamp before you leave the room."

"My vamp? and I sleep because it's the only time I can get any peace and quiet around here," Hyungwon muttered as Changkyun left, slamming the door behind himself.

The young Human was a strange one. They had met a couple of years ago when Changkyun had caught Minhyuk feeding behind one of the student nightclubs, back when they had been posing as final years at the University. Hyungwon had attempted to wipe the Younger's memory and instead of the usual blank expression he was used to, he was met with a smirk and a surprisingly painful grip on his thin forearm.

Ever since then they grew to become rather close friends. Once they had assured the Human that they weren't senseless killers that is. Changkyun had made it clear that he would blow their cover if they were to harm anyone he knew or cared for, which Hyungwon supposed was fair enough. 

Honestly there was something about Changkyun that Hyungwon was a little intimidated by, despite knowing that he could probably rip the boy’s head from his neck if needs be. He couldn't put his finger completely on what it was though. 

Hyungwon shook his head to try and motivate himself to move. He didn't have time to sit here daydreaming about the past. Reluctantly he dragged himself off the bed before stumbling towards his ensuite bathroom and hitting the light switch. He took a quick look in his Mirror and groaned.

"Oh... my vamp, right."

His eyes were glowing slightly red as they usually did when he needed to feed. Not too much that a pair of his more opaque contact lenses wouldn't be able to hide them but enough to freak most humans out; apart from Changkyun apparently, and make it clear that Hyungwon wasn’t one of them.

He sighed, opening the drawer of his bathroom cabinet and pulled out everything he was going to need to get himself ready; blue lenses, makeup and hair product; then stepped into his shower and turned the water on, hissing at the impact of ice cold droplets against his skin.

He washed quickly, dried his hair with the hair dryer and pinned it up to keep it out of the way. After covering his glowing irises with the bright blue lenses he began to apply heavy brown and bronze eye makeup, causing the lens’ colour to pop even more. When he was finally happy with how he looked he rummaged through the small makeup bag on the sink and pulled out two liptints. His eyes flicked between the two, trying to decide whether a more natural tone was best or the bright red. With a shrug he threw the lighter coral tint back into the bag and began to apply a bit of the red tint to his lips, patting the colour with his finger to blend it out. After Pulling his hair back down so it was covering his forehead he ruffled his fringe and began to shape it into a soft, curly style.

He stood back from the mirror and smiled at his reflection, Minhyuk was going to choke when he walked out looking like this.

Ten minutes later he strutted confidently into their living room, dressed in the tightest black skinny jeans he owned, a white vest with a see through black shirt over the top and a pair of tall black boots. He smirked as he watched Minhyuk's jaw drop and the older vampire scan him from head to toe with wide eyes.

"Give the rest of us a chance won't you?" The older vampire whined.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes falling onto the sofa next to Changkyun and reached for a small glass of what smelt like gin and tonic, downing it in one gulp with barely a grimace. He tugged slightly at the lace choker around his neck, ignoring his best friend and turned to face Changkyun's rapper friend, plump, red lips spread in his warmest smile.

The younger boy always seemed to be slightly on edge around them both, but he was always nice and friendly enough, maybe it was all in Hyungwon's head.

He turned back to the other vampire, laughing as he gestured towards him with his slender hand.

"Oh come on Min, you know you're looking pretty hot yourself."

It was true, Minhyuk looked ethereal. The older had gone with dark brown lenses to look more natural, paired with minimal makeup and his pink hair was parted in the middle but still fell softly over his forehead.

"That's not the point," Minhyuk whined, tilting his head back to finish the last of his drink.

Hyungwon chuckled softly to himself as he watched Jooheon's eyes follow the movement, a deep blush rising on Changkyun's friend's dimpled face. Maybe that was why the boy was always so nervous?

"I think you'll do just fine, now should we get going?"

 

................................................

 

"That queue is disgustingly long!" Minhyuk exclaimed as their taxi rounded the corner and their nightclub of choice loomed ahead of them; A large fluorescent sign that read “Trespass” lighting the street up with an almost eerie green glow. 

Hyungwon pinched his Vampire friend's knee and could not help a chuckle at the loud yelp he received in return.

"You wanted to come here, besides," He leans in close so that Jooheon who is currently dancing in the front seat to some recent EDM release much to the taxi driver's chagrin, wouldn’t be able to hear him, "you should be happy, you'll be spoilt for choice."

"Oh god is that why you wanted to come out tonight?" Changkyun groaned from Hyungwon's other side. 

"There's only so many blood bags a man can take Changkyunnie." Minhyuk responded, much too loudly.

Hyungwon hissed, shooting him an annoyed glare, gesturing towards Jooheon who was now performing a surprisingly beautiful rendition of Versace on the floor, and the driver who was doing his best to concentrate on the road despite the noise.

"Like they can hear us right now," Changkyun mumbled, as the taxi finally came to a stop at the curb.

They climbed out quickly, Hyungwon handing the rather disgruntled driver his money with a generous tip for putting up with Jooheon's antics.

"Better get in the queue I guess," He heard Minhyuk sigh in resignation as he started towards the back of the line.

"Wait... Minhyukkie!" Jooheon giggled causing Hyungwon to shoot Changkyun a questioning glance, the younger just shrugged and watched as his friend practically skipped over to Minhyuk, hooked his arm through the older vampire's and began to pull him towards the entrance.

"I spoke to a producer friend of mine and managed to get us on the guest list, there's a booth waiting for us as well,"

"Jooheonnie!" Minhyuk almost screeched, kissing the young human on the cheek and drawing the attention of a few of the queueing patrons. Hyungwon and Changkyun seemed to roll their eyes in sync.

"Awesome," Hyungwon cut in before they drew too much attention. They weren't even in the club yet. "Thank you Jooheon, but can we please get inside before we freeze to death?"

"Can you guys die again?" Changkyun whispered as he walked up beside Hyungwon, hands tucked into his jeans pockets in a desperate attempt to combat the cold.

"Changkyun I may not be able to mess with your head for some reason but I can still rip you apart," Hyungwon growled, pulling the young human after him as they followed Jooheon past the bouncers and into the club.

"You wouldn't hurt me though, you love me too much for that," The younger laughed, winking.

"Eurgh, just go get your drinks you little shit," He groaned, exasperated and pushed Changkyun gently in the direction of the bar, "and get me something strong will you!"

Changkyun disappeared into the crowd, flipping Hyungwon off over his shoulder as he went.

Scanning the crowd for any sign of pink or silver hair, Hyungwon began to make his way through the mass of bodies around him. He could feel many pairs of eyes on him as he walked, the crowd almost seeming to part for him as he approached the dance floor.

Maybe a quick dance wouldn't hurt before he went and found Minhyuk.

He found a spot close to the middle of the dance floor and stopped for a moment, eyes closed as he listened to the music pumping through the clubs speaker system, getting a feel for the rhythm before he began to move his body, hips swaying in time with the beat vibrating through his feet.

Hyungwon loved to dance. Ever since he was young he had practiced religiously, watching the idols on the tv and learning their routines. As he got older he began entering the talent competitions in school and finally he joined the dance club at his high school where the teacher in charge had told him he was exceptionally talented and needed to find an academy to take him asap. He could still remember the look of horror on his Father's face when he had told him of his desire to become a professional dancer, the resulting argument had ended up being the catalyst for his decision to move to Seoul and seek out a dance school that he could afford to fund himself. Safe to say that plan hadn’t quite panned out.

He moved his body smoothly in a full body roll, aware of a small crowd beginning to form around him. Hyungwon ran his long fingers through his hair, briefly exposing his forehead and sped his movements up to match the increasing pace of the beat. He felt alive again when he danced. 

A sudden tap on his shoulder caused Hyungwon to startle and he span around expecting to see Minhyuk as he was the only person in this club who would have been able to approach without his noticing. Instead Hyungwon couldn't stop his eyes widening slightly as he found himself looking down at what must have been the most ethereal being he had ever seen. Being because there was no way this man was Human.

The man was shorter than him but well built, large muscles filling out the black silk shirt he was wearing, and the equally black, ripped skinny jeans on his legs were sinfully tight. His hair was bright yellow with red ends, styled upwards to expose his forehead and his eyes looked a strange grey colour. Was he wearing lenses? 

Hyungwon couldn't help but be on edge. He didn't think that there were any other vampires in their area, but he couldn't be sure, plus the disgusting and overwhelming stench of sweat and alcohol made it difficult to pick up the strangers scent, even with his heightened senses. He stepped backwards slightly, his body tensed and ready to defend himself if needed, eyes still fixed on the Man who was now staring back, confusion evident on his perfect face.

"Umm.." He began, stepping towards Hyungwon slowly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, you're just, wow, I err, I had to come and speak to you,"

Hyungwon blinked, the stranger was now smiling sheepishly, one hand fiddling with his bright hair in discomfort.

"It's okay, you just… startled me is all,"

The stranger let out a sigh of relief and held out his hand for Hyungwon to shake.

"Again i'm really sorry, I'm Wonho by the way,"

Hyungwon reached out tentatively and took Wonho's outstretched hand, breathing a sigh of relief as the scent of the Man’s blood finally hit his nose; it smelled a little different, sweeter than any blood he had tasted before, but definitely Human.

"I’m Hyungwon..."

"Hyungwon?” Wonho repeated back as if testing how the name felt on his tongue, “that's a nice name." His voice was softer than Hyungwon would have expected, with a slight lisp that the vampire found absolutely adorable. "Sorry I don't do this kind of thing often, I'm a little nervous."

Hyungwon raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in question, confidence returning now he was sure the stranger was no threat to him. 

"This kind of thing?"

"You know, see a beautiful man across a crowded dance floor and decide I absolutely have to talk to him or I'll regret it, that kind of thing,"

He was smooth, Hyungwon had to give him that.

"Okay, so say I was to believe that, which I don't by the way, what were you expecting out of this exactly? That you'd buy me a few drinks, take me home, have your way with me and never call?"

Wonho visibly blanched, and Hyungwon resisted the urge to smirk as he watched him struggle with what to say next.

"Ah no that's…. that's not," He stuttered, fiddling with his hair again, "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to dance, We could get a drink afterwards if you wanted though."

Hyungwon couldn't help but laugh out loud at that, the other man was adorably awkward despite his godlike appearance and he found it incredibly endearing.

"I was just teasing you," He reassured Wonho, resting his large hand on the Human's bulky shoulder, "First you can buy me a drink whilst I find my friends and maybe then I'll show you a few of my best moves.”

He winked for good measure and laughed again as Wonho's pale cheeks coloured slightly.

"That's fair," Wonho stammered, beginning to walk towards the bar with his hand outstretched once more for Hyungwon to take. 

The Vampire reached out, feeling the warmth of Wonho's skin against his, and allowed himself to be pulled away from the dance floor, eyes fixed on the back of the other man's brightly coloured head until he felt them coming to a stop near a line of private booths adorned with a variety of silver and purple decoration.

Wonho spun around to face him, smiling brightly and Hyungwon swore his heart skipped a beat at the sight. 

"Sorry I just need to say hi to someone," He gestured towards one of the booths and began to pull Hyungwon towards the seats. The Human let go of his hand as they reached the table and the vampire found himself missing the warmth.

"Jooheonnie!" Hyungwon heard Wonho shout and he blinked rapidly, confused, before staring at the occupants of the booth they were approaching in disbelief. His eyes met Minhyuk's who was staring at him with a sneaky grin on his face.

"Hoseokkie! oh and Hyungwonnie! You guys know each other?" Jooheon replied, jumping from his seat and allowing Wonho to pull him into a hug. The younger was definitely already wasted.

Hyungwon looked at Wonho and mouthed the name that Jooheon had used to refer to the Producer and Wonho just shrugged from within Jooheon's arms. 

"Ah err Wonho is actually my Producer name, I don't really like people using my given name if they can help it," Hyungwon offered Wonho an understanding nod. He could sense that there was a story there but he wasn’t about to pry into the backstory of a stranger. The Producer turned back to Jooheon, removing the Rapper’s arms from around himself carefully, "And no we don’t really know each other Jooheonnie, we literally just met, a few moments ago on the dance floor.”

"He tried flirting with me," Hyungwon teased, patting Wonho gently on the arm. The human's arms felt huge under the thin shirt he was wearing and the Vampire found himself wanting to see what was under the fabric. Instead He threw himself down on the plush velvet sofa beside his best friend, stealing the older vampire's multi coloured cocktail and taking a long drink, the bitter taste causing his eyes to screw shut in distaste. Minhyuk reached across him and snatched his drink back, sticking his tongue out in mockery.

"Serves you right," He teased, lifting his glass to his lips to take a drink himself.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and slapped Minhyuk across the chest, causing the older to choke on his drink loudly. When his cough had calmed down he sent a murderous glare in Minhyuk’s direction.

"Wow that looked painful, are they always like this Jooheonnie?" Wonho asked the rapper with a small chuckle, sliding into the booth so he was seated opposite Hyungwon. Their knees brushed under the table and Hyungwon knew he was probably blushing beneath his makeup.

"All of the time. I remember picking them up from a shoot once and the photographer couldn't wait to get rid of them as they'd bickered for most of it," The rapper replied, sitting beside the bright haired man and looking at Hyungwon and Minhyuk, "They're practically family though so I guess it's normal?"

"Oh? A shoot? so you guys are the models Jooheonnie mentioned?" Wonho looked between the two of them curiously.

"Ah yeah, got to pay the bills somehow," Minhyuk laughs, his drink held in the air. Wonho saw Hyungwon roll his eyes and laughed quietly before Minhyuk continued. "We do a few high fashion shoots here and there, a couple of catwalks a year, it's nothing special. Anyway, Wonho was it? How do you know our dear Jooheonnie?"

Jooheon didn’t give the other Producer the chance to answer himself, launching into a long monologue about how he and Wonho were studio neighbours and he had found the other sobbing outside of his studio door one day after he had locked himself out by typing his passcode incorrectly. Wonho had hidden his face in his hands at some point in the story, embarrassment obvious from the reddening skin visible between his fingers. Hyungwon decided to spare the poor man any more humiliation and he stood, reaching across the table to tap him on his large shoulder.

"Come on, you owe me a drink remember?"

Wonho practically leapt from his seat, directing a grateful smile towards Hyungwon, before taking the vampire’s hand in his and leading him away from the booth. Hyungwon could feel the tension leave the man's body as his grip loosened the further away from the others they moved. 

"I'm sorry, I should have stepped in a little sooner," Hyungwon laughed as they made it to the bar queue. Wonho let go of his hand once more to run his fingers through his yellow hair.

"Ah no don’t be sorry, I’m fine,”

“If you’re sure…” Hyungwon was sure he hadn’t quite managed to hide the fact that he didn’t believe the Producer. 

“I promise I’m always doing silly things like that, I’m sure Jooheonnie has many stories. Now how about that drink?”

“Well maybe I’ll have to find time to ask Jooheonnie some questions later,”

Suddenly Hyungwon felt thin arms wrap around his waist from behind causing him to startle for the second time that night.

“Hyungwooon, I've been looking for you for aaages. I already drank your drink though, sorry,"

He sighed, exasperated, and pried Changkyun's arms from around him with a surprising amount of effort, pulling the human around so he could see his face. He was clearly drunk, his cheeks flushed and eyes glassy from intoxication.

"Don't lie, you never even tried to get me a drink did you?"

Changkyun pulled back, eyes and mouth wide and his hand to his chest in mock horror.

"You wound me!" the younger boy whined, before turning to face Wonho with a beaming smile. “Hoseokkie! I didn't know you guys were friends!"

"Ah we just met tonight Kkukkung,"

"Yeah he saw me across the dancefloor and could not resist.."

Changkyun fake barfed, before grabbing Hyungwon's arm and pulling him away from Wonho, gaze no longer glassy but dark with thinly veiled anger.

"Hyungwon you better not be thinking of hurting my friend tonight.."

"I wasn't going to... I didn't know he was your friend Changkyun. Besides you know how I choose them, I was just enjoying myself, making friends, you know..."

Changkyun backed away slightly, his distrust evident, but any complaint the young Human had was cut off by Wonho throwing an arm over his shoulder and knocking the younger off balance.

"Woah Kkukkung.. Let's get you some water."

Hyungwon watched for a moment as the two pushed their way through the crowd waiting at the Bar before following.

The truth was he hadn't even been considering Wonho as a possible target. Even as a complete stranger Hyungwon had been able to tell that Wonho was a good person and the Vampire refused to hurt anyone who he believed didn't deserve it. Usually he would enjoy his night, keep an eye out and pick a scumbag he spotted harassing one of the other club goers, then get them alone and take enough blood to knock them out and leave them with a rather nasty headache the next day.

 

"Are you okay Wonnie?"

The model jumped slightly once more at the cold fingers on his shoulder and the voice in his ear, this time it was in fact Minhyuk who had managed to sneak up on him. He turned and smiled reassuringly at the older vampire.

"Apart from everyone creeping up on me tonight I'm fine, Seriously if i wasn’t already dead i would be worried about my heart.” Hyungwon joked, brushing his fringe back out of his eyes, “I think Changkyun may have just threatened me though." He returned his gaze to where Wonho and Changkyun stood beside the bar, The producer trying to get the younger to drink a glass of water. Minhyuk snorted beside him.

“Changkyun is just protecting his friend Hyungwon, I’m sure he doesn’t mean it.”

“I know….”

 

.................................................

 

"Kkukkung you okay?"

Wonho handed the younger a pint glass filled with cool water. He could feel how wound up Changkyun was, waves of anger radiating from him as the younger sipped his water and Wonho pushed his curiosity about his and Hyungwon’s heated conversation away; he was not about to spring that trap by prying. The Younger took a long sip of his water before turning to face Wonho, his expression serious.

"Hoseokkie, how do you know Hyungwon?"

Wonho was sure he heard a slight growl as the younger had said Hyungwon's name but he chose to ignore it, the club noise was probably messing with his ears.

"I told you, we just met about half an hour ago on the dancefloor," He gestured for Changkyun to drink some more before adding, "He seems really nice, how do you know him?"

Okay, that time he had definitely growled, Wonho thought.

"I met him and Minhyuk a couple of years ago, they're old uni friends," Changkyun explained, glaring over at where the two men in question were conversing a few metres away.

“Then what’s the problem Changkyun?” Wonho sighed, exasperated, “If he’s been your friend for years, why are you practically growling at me every time his name is mentioned?”

The younger frowned slightly, throwing back the last of his water and pushing himself off the bar stool Wonho had sat him on, wobbling slightly as his feet hit the concrete.

“He's nice just.. just be careful okay? Please?"

"Be careful..?" Wonho began to ask but the younger had seemingly disappeared into the crowd of people without another word. Why would he need to be careful?

The scrape of Changkyun's vacated barstool against the stone floor drew his attention back and Wonho found himself looking straight into bright blue orbs and unable to tear his own eyes away, Hyungwon having made his way over from where he had been stood with his model friend a moment ago.

"Wonho?"

The producer blinked, forcing himself to look towards the bar and signalling for the bartender to take their order.

"Sorry err.. What did you want again?"

"You seem distracted.. we got rudely interrupted before I could tell you remember? I'm good with anything as long as it's sweet," Hyungwon smiled, and Wonho couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. The models plump lips spreading and baring his perfect teeth. He couldn’t help but return the smile with a gentle one of his own. Wonho had no idea why Changkyun had tried to warn him away from Hyungwon. The man seemed nice enough and Wonho could not feel any negative intent towards him when he reached out and felt for Hyungwon's aura, a little trick he had realized he could use when he was in high school. It had definitely saved him a lot of trouble when it came to making friends back then. 

He turned to face the bartender and asked him to make them both something fruity, passing the man some cash over and telling him to keep the change when he returned with two brightly coloured cocktails.

"Wonho, are you okay?"

The producer turned around, handing Hyungwon one of the bright blue drinks and smiling as brightly as he could to try and ease the worry he could feel beginning to radiate from the other.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was a little worried about Kkukkung but he'll be fine, he just can't handle his alcohol very well," Wonho knew he was a terrible liar and he could tell that Hyungwon was not convinced. He waved a hand towards their booth, which was now empty, in invitation and as an attempt to distract the other man. "Should we head back? Looks like the others have left us the table."

He turned and began to walk towards the empty booth, taking a large sip of his fruity drink as he walked, the alcohol burning his throat. He slid Into their booth and shuffled along, making space for Hyungwon to sit beside him, which the model did, pressing his lean thigh against Wonho’s muscular one and brushing over the tight fabric of the Producers jeans with a slender finger. Wonho swallowed nervously and lent down to take another long drink and let his gaze roam over the model’s long body unashamedly.

Hyungwon was absolutely gorgeous. His skin was perfectly smooth and slightly tan, the colour of caramel almost. His eyes were big and doe like, bright blue lenses shining surrounded by a ring of brown and bronze eyeshadow that made them pop from beneath his perfectly curled and platinum fringe. His eyes moved further down the model’s face until his stare stopped on Hyungwon’s plump, red lips. He swallowed audibly, tongue licking across his lower lip as he watched how they pursed around the Model’s straw. His eyes moved further down once more, this time fixated on how Hyungwon's throat moved with each gulp of his cocktail.

"Wonho?"

Wonho snapped out of it, blinking quickly as he looked up and met Hyungwon's piercing gaze. The other Man was smirking knowingly at him and the Producer felt his cheeks reddening rapidly. He had been pulled in completely. 

"Sorry, I zoned out for a moment there,"

"Clearly,” The Model leaned in a little closer, his icy stare burning into Wonho’s eyes. “Did you see something you liked?"

The producer watched as Hyungwon took the straw from his drink and brought the end to his lips, licking the drops of blue cocktail from the plastic with a gratuitous amount of tongue. 

“I.. no.. Sorry I didn’t mean to stare..” Wonho stuttered, pulling away quickly and knocking one of the stools onto the floor with a loud bang along with his half empty cocktail. Glass shards shot across the floor beneath their table and Wonho panicked, dropping to his knees and beginning to gather the sharp pieces together, paying no mind to the sugary liquid seeping through the knees of his jeans.

“Shit I’m sorry!” Hyungwon gasped as he dropped down next to him on the stone floor, eyes wide with worry, and grabbed his hands to pull them away from the broken glass. “This is why I don’t flirt, I didn’t mean to freak you out, I’m sorry I…” 

Hyungwon stopped suddenly and Wonho could swear he had felt the atmosphere change around them both. Waves of panic and what felt a little like desperation had begun to radiate from the model and his hands trembled as their grip on Wonho’s wrists tightened agonisingly.

“Ah.. Hyungwon, you’re hurting me..” Wonho whimpered.

He could see large red marks forming on his own skin around the Model’s slender fingers as he continued to tighten his grip. Where was he finding this strength in his slender body?

“Hyungwon! Please!”

The grip on his wrist slackened slightly and Wonho felt Hyungwon’s aura calm a little but he still wasn’t letting go, his eyes fixed on the tip of one of Wonho’s fingers which was stained a deep crimson. He must have cut himself without realising as he had picked up the shards.

“Hyungwon? Is it the blood? Are you scared of blood?”

The model was still unresponsive. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll go clean it up, you have to let go of my wrist though Hyungwon,”

He tried to keep his voice calm, but it was hard when he was struggling to contain his own panic.

Changkyun’s words from earlier were beginning to ring through his head once more. Be careful, his younger friend had said. Surely this couldn’t have been what Changkyun had meant though? Haemophobia was hardly something that Wonho himself would need to be wary of, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more to it than a simple fear of blood. 

“Hyungwon please…”

Finally the grip around Wonho’s wrist loosened enough for him to pry his hands away. He could feel the blood rushing back towards his fingertips and with that, the cut on his fingertip began to bleed profusely. He heard Hyungwon swallow loudly from beside him but he paid him no mind, standing up to grab a handful of napkins from the centre of their table to attempt to soak up some of the blood. He hissed loudly at the pain that lanced through his hand as he pressed down hard on the wound.

“Hyungwon, can you go see if they have any band aids behind the bar?”

“I’m so.. sorry..” 

Wonho heard the whisper but when he turned around to tell Hyungwon it was okay, he found that the other man had already left. He stood up much too fast, the combination of blood loss, exhaustion from his earlier stint in his studio and alcohol causing him to stumble slightly into the table as he searched frantically with his eyes for any sign of the model. If Hyungwon had been having a phobia induced panic attack like he suspected he definitely shouldn’t be wandering through the club on his own. He began to walk back towards the dance floor, desperate to find the other man before anything happened to him. He was stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder and a familiar voice in his ear. 

“Wonho? Are you okay? What happened?” 

“Shownu?..” 

He spun around much too quickly to face his friend and the dizziness hit again, sending him falling backwards onto the bench seat he and Hyungwon had just been sat on.

“Woah, are you drunk?”

Wonho smiled weakly at his friend in an attempt to reassure him but he knew he was probably doing a crappy job. 

“I’m okay Shownu, that last cocktail must have been stronger than I thought.”

Shownu didn’t look like he believed him at all. 

“Bullshit Hoseok….” 

Wonho rolled his eyes slightly at the sound of another familiar voice. His best friend Kihyun appeared from behind Shownu’s large figure and dropped into the seat beside him. The smaller man’s eyes scanned the area around him, frowning as he took in the state of the floor and Wonho’s soaked jeans. He brushed his small hand through his grey hair and sighed, exasperated.

“Is this your mess? What the hell happened?”

“I’m fine Kihyun, I promise.”

“I don’t believe that for a second idiot, you look a state.” Kihyun leant in closer and his eyes darkened visibly before he reached down for Wonho’s injured hand and brought it up to his face to inspect the wound. “You’re bleeding, what did you do?”

Wonho couldn’t help but laugh. 

He and Kihyun had been best friends since Wonho had been very young. They had met in their second year of school, Wonho being the loner that everyone avoided due to his violent mood swings and Kihyun having no friends due to his rather overbearing nature. Naturally they had become fast friends. Thankfully they had both grown up since then but Kihyun still had trouble resisting when it came to taking care of him. Wonho was incredibly grateful to his best friend though; The Producer highly doubted he would still be here if it wasn’t for Kihyun.

“Kihyun it’s okay, I broke a glass that’s all.”

The click of Kihyun’s tongue was surprisingly loud over the heavy bass of whatever music was currently pumping through the club and Wonho noticed Shownu slowly making his way to the bar out of the corner of his eye, probably aware that Kihyun was about to explode and wanting to be well outside of the blast radius.

“Hoseok..” 

“Kihyun,” The producer countered before his friend could get started, “Honestly I’m fine, go and get a drink with Shownu whilst I go and get cleaned up and I'll be back.”

“Fine but we’re having one drink and then we’re taking you home, okay?”

“Okay,” He agreed, watching as his singer friend disappeared into the crowd around the bar. As soon as the coast was clear he began scanning the area around him to see if he could see Hyungwon’s platinum hair amongst the other club goers. The club had become even more crowded since they had sat down though, making it difficult to pick any individual out. With a resigned groan Wonho stood up and walked out onto the dance floor, pushing his way towards the back wall where the toilets where located; maybe he would find Hyungwon there trying to calm down. If he hadn’t already left that is.

He entered the bathroom, frowning when he found it to be surprisingly empty for a busy nightclub. Leaning against the sink Wonho let out a loud sigh. His finger was throbbing with pain where he had cut it so he spun the tap onto its coldest setting and held his bleeding fingertip underneath the flow of ice cold water, hoping the temperature might numb the pain slightly and reached over to the paper towel dispenser with his uninjured hand, dragging a few sheets out to begin dabbing at his wet shirt and jeans. The sudden sound of a struggle and raised voices from outside the bathroom door caused him to jump and drop the pile of towels onto the wet floor.

“What the hell?” 

He could hear shouts from outside, and a wave of a stranger’s anger hit him. Probably two drunks arguing over something inconsequential as is the norm. He turned the tap off and made his way over to the door, opening it slowly and peering out just in time to see a tall silhouette with almost white hair disappearing through the fire exit closely followed by a short but stocky man who was shouting profanities. Something about the other needing to apologise for crashing into him. Inconsequential as Wonho had thought but he couldn’t help but worry. That had definitely been Hyungwon going outside and Wonho was sure that even if the lanky model was surprisingly strong for his build he wouldn’t be able to look after himself in the state he had seemed to be in when the producer had last seen him. 

He followed after the two, pushing the door open quietly, hoping to surprise the man who had been shouting at Hyungwon in case it had turned nasty but the narrow alleyway the fire exit opened out onto was surprisingly quiet. A shiver ran up Wonho’s spine at the sudden onslaught of the late night air and his head span, but he stepped out of the doorway, letting the fire door shut quietly behind him. Where had they gone? 

Wonho reached out with his senses, trying to pick out The anger he had felt radiating from the stranger but there was nothing.; It was as if the two had vanished into thin air.

Confused Wonho turned to head back into the night club but a sudden wave of pure terror sent him reeling, his knees hitting the concrete painfully as he let out an involuntary gasp. He had never felt fear this intense before, his body trembling as if the terror he was feeling was his own. He forced himself to stand, using one of the large wheelie bins lining the walls to pull himself back up to his feet and, against his better judgement, followed the strong emotion towards the shadows at the back of the alley quietly, squinting into the darkness. 

He could see the stocky man from outside the bathroom pinned up against the wall by a shadowy form. What looked like a long Human arm held him up in the air, feet dangling a few inches from the concrete. His eyes were wide with terror and his mouth open in a silent scream. 

Wonho wanted to help but all of a sudden he was frozen, unable to move as the man’s fear became almost painful to bear. He could hear the scream the stranger had been trying to let out echoing through his head accompanied by the sound of skin tearing and his eyes burned with tears. He willed himself to move, to help or to get help, to do anything except stand and watch whatever this was. 

A loud laugh from the street outside the club broke the tense atmosphere and whatever had been pinning the petrified man to the wall disappeared without a sound. Wonho watched in horror as the stranger remained upright against the wall for a moment before he crumpled to the ground with a sickening thud. He felt how the fear he had been feeling on the Stranger’s behalf faded to nothing until all he could feel was his own unease and something else, accompanied by a nauseating copper tang in the air. Blood.

Wonho didn’t want to leave the injured man out here but he was terrified. The already cold air had become icy, the chill hitting his sensitive skin like thousands of tiny needles, and he could feel an almost predatory gaze on him from somewhere within the shadows. 

Hands shaking uncontrollably, he fumbled in his pocket for his phone, pulling the device out and lighting the torch on the back, hoping that the bright light would deter whatever was out there. He waved the light around the alley in a panic, trying to light up as many of the darkest spots as he could and hopefully scare the thing away as he slowly backed away towards the street. Suddenly a rush of air and a powerful shove against his chest sent him careening into the bins lining the side of the narrow alleyway. He coughed violently, the wind having been knocked from him, as he struggled to his knees, his eyes searching frantically for his phone on the ground. Strong fingers clamped around his throat and Wonho let out a choked gasp as he was slammed against the brick and held there much like the stranger had been. He kept his eyes screwed shut, too scared of what he would see if he opened them and scratched and pulled at the thin fingers holding him up, flailing his legs in the hopes that he could knock his attacker off balance somehow but nothing was working. Whoever, Whatever it was was far too strong. He could hear his heartbeat throbbing in his ears, panic overcoming him. Was this it? Was he going to die?

“P…please..” Wonho begged. He felt how the fingers against his throat loosened slightly at the sound of his weakened voice. 

Taking the opportunity Wonho used all of his strength to pull the hand away and he fell back to the concrete with a crunch, pain shooting up his right arm from the wrist he had used to break his fall. He whimpered, cradling his arm and began to crawl towards his discarded phone, hoping to call for help, but the sound of sobs from behind him caused him to pause. He reached for the device and turned the flash that was still on towards the wall he had been pinned against, almost dropping it onto the concrete again in shock. 

His attacker was tall and slender, his stylish clothes now dishevelled from the struggle. There was a large dark red stain of what the Producer assumed to be blood, spreading across the attacker’s white vest and Wonho’s gaze followed the trail of blood up the Man’s thin neck to his face. Even with the majority of it being covered by large hands Wonho would have recognised him. 

“Hyung..won?” 

Wonho’s voice came out quiet and cracked, his throat still burning from the crushing pressure that had been put on it. He stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving the model as sobbing noises filled the icy air between them. 

“I’m sorry…” Hyungwon’s reply was barely audible, muffled by his large hands over his mouth, “I’m so sorry.. I couldn’t… Your blood.. I lost control..”

Wonho didn’t know what to do. He was terrified, his body trembling as he watched Hyungwon sob into his hands. He knew he had to go and get help, call the police or something, but all he could feel radiating from Hyungwon right now was pain, fear and guilt; He felt sorry for him.

“Hyungwon..” He began cautiously moving towards the model, paying the increasing agony in his right arm no mind. “Hyungwon, what happened? What did you do?”

“Stay away!” Hyungwon snapped suddenly, his hands dropping from his face. 

The Producer couldn’t help but gasp, covering his mouth with his uninjured hand as he took in the appearance of the model’s face. 

The beautiful face that Wonho had been admiring not so long ago was now covered in smears of blood, tears leaving tracks through the thick stains across his cheeks. The model’s plump lips were parted as Hyungwon continued to sob, pointed canines, also stained red, partially visible. Wonho couldn’t help how his brain immediately began to remind him of all the god awful and cheesy horror films he had been forced to sit through by Kihyun, but they were all bullshit weren’t they? His eyes moved up, over the model’s delicate nose before he met his eyes.

Wonho felt how his own eyes widened in shock. The icy blue he remembered had disappeared, instead Hyungwon’s large eyes were glowing a bright, crimson red. 

Another violent sob wracked Hyungwon’s body and the tall model fell to his knees, covering his eyes once more with his hands.

“Don’t…. Don’t look, please..”

The producer could feel burning tears beginning to run over his own face as he watched Hyungwon huddle into a ball on the ground. His body was being assaulted by emotion and he wanted to break down, to follow Hyungwon’s lead and curl into a ball and cry, but he held himself together. It was clear Hyungwon had no intention of hurting him so he began to edge closer again, crouching down within arms reach of the model to show he wasn’t afraid anymore.

“Hyungwon..”

“Please g..go inside… it’s not safe,”

Wonho reached out, his hand hovering over Hyungwon’s shoulder for a moment before he let it drop, giving what he thought was a reassuring squeeze. 

“I can tell that you aren’t going to hurt me Hyungwon,” 

Wonho removed his hand from the model’s shoulder and reached up towards his face, grasping one of his hands and prying it away from his bloodied face carefully. He could feel Hyungwon resisting, but the model wasn’t putting any of the Superhuman strength he had felt earlier into it, clearly not wanting to hurt Wonho.

“Hyungwon please, look at me,”

“Why?” Hyungwon sobbed, “Go inside please,”

“Hyungwon..”

“Wonho.. please just.. just leave me alone,”

“I can’t do that, I can feel how scared you are. I can’t leave you out here like that.”

He pulled on Hyungwon’s hand a little harder and the Model finally relented, his glowing eyes lighting the air between them. Wonho couldn’t help how his grip on Hyungwon’s hand tightened slightly at the sight.

“I’m a Monster…”

“No you’re not Hyungwon..”

Hyungwon recoiled, throwing Wonho’s arm off as if it had burned him.

“How the hell would you know?!” He shouted, cradling his head in his hands, “You saw what I did to that man! I nearly killed him!”

“But you didn’t mean to, I can tell,” Wonho tried to keep his voice low and calm, doing his best to ignore the sharp pain in his shoulder from the sudden movement along with the throbbing of his wrist after his fall, but the knowledge that any minute they could be discovered weighed on his mind, especially now that Hyungwon was raising his voice.

The model let out another loud sob, his fingers gripping tightly to his curled hair. His distress was washing over Wonho in waves. He crawled close again and pressed his palms to Hyungwon’s cheeks, paying no mind to the slick blood stains covering them and the pins and needles in his right hand. He must have broken his wrist. It had been a long time since he had done this little trick but he figured at this point anything was worth a try, so he pushed out with his mind, willing the Model to calm down. 

“Hyungwon, look at me. I need you to calm down,”

The model met his gaze reluctantly, his red eyes almost painfully bright at this proximity, and Wonho felt as the anxiety in the other man began to dissipate. 

“What… what are you doing?”

Wonho smiled reassuringly, brushing a stray tear away from Hyungwon’s cheek with his thumb.

“Calming you down,” 

“Yes, but how?” 

The Producer shrugged.

“I don’t really know. Ki always said I must have a very calming face.”

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow in question but remained quiet. Wonho watched as the glowing red of his eyes began to fade and the bright blue of the contact lenses returned, along with the slightly cold but warm natured aura he had felt from Hyungwon when they had been talking inside; before everything had happened. It was hard to believe that less than an hour ago they had been drinking cocktails together.

Once he was sure that Hyungwon was calm enough he breathed a sigh of relief and let his hands drop to his side. Smiling weakly at the model before falling backwards onto the concrete with a thud, his eyelids heavy with a sudden exhaustion. Maybe the stress of the ordeal had finally hit him.

“Wonho?!”

Hyungwon’s voice was panicked again as the model grabbed Wonho’s shoulders and sat him upright. He rested his shaking hand on top of one of Hyungwon’s to try and comfort him; it would be a shame for his efforts to calm the other down to go to waste.

“I’m okay, I think this might have all been a little too much for me to handle after having barely any sleep this week,“ He could feel darkness creeping into the corners of his vision.

“Idiot… You should sleep I… let me get help,”

He hadn’t missed the soft tone to Hyungwon’s voice as he berated him. Smiling softly he leant against the Model, pressing his cheek to the bloodied chest as he fought to keep his eyes open, ignoring the strong scent of iron that hit his nostrils. 

“Ah Hyungwon… I’m really tired..”

“Don’t… shit…” Wonho heard Hyungwon begin but his consciousness was slipping away. He heard the loud slam of the fire exit door and panicked footsteps coming their way fast but he couldn’t manage to pry his eyes open to see who had found them there, exhaustion finally claiming him.

 

…………………………………

 

Hyungwon didn’t know what to do. Wonho had passed out in his arms, his muscular chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm as he breathed. Whatever the Producer had done to calm Hyungwon down must have exhausted him. 

“Hyungwon, what the fuck?”

The loud and panicked voice of his best friend broke the silence and Hyungwon looked up with a start, meeting Minhyuk’s wide, slightly glowing eyes. He must have been able to smell all of the blood from inside, shit. 

“Min… it’s not what it looks like..” 

“I can smell the blood, in fact vampires in the next city can probably smell it by now. What did you do?”

Hyungwon could feel his eyes beginning to flood with tears again and he choked back a sob, looking down at the sleeping man once more to avoid the intense anger in the older Vampires glare.

“Hyungwon? What happened?” Minhyuk asked, in a much calmer tone this time, dropping to the ground beside Hyungwon and running his fingers through the model’s messy, blonde hair in a comforting gesture. He leaned into the gentle touch, tears once more falling down his stained cheeks. 

“I lost it Min.. he cut his finger.. in the club and the smell.. I lost it..”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I couldn’t control myself, I wanted to bite him there and then, in a crowded nightclub where anyone could see, I needed it so desperately…” 

“Wonnie tell me you didn’t…”

Rustling from the back of the alleyway caused them both to startle and Minhyuk disappeared from his side for a second before coming back with the man Hyungwon had attacked draped across his arms limply, his dull eyes open but unable to focus on anything. Minhyuk placed the stranger on the ground beside Hyungwon and the model winced in sympathy as he observed the damage he had done to the man’s neck in his desperation to feed. The wound was large, the skin around the edges torn roughly in his haste, exposing the muscle. He had done that? Guilt flooded through him, even the nastiest of his chosen victims didn’t deserve this.

“Shit Hyungwon..” Minhyuk gasped, running his slender fingers across the nasty wound carefully, “You’re lucky you didn’t kill him.”

“I don’t.. Min I don’t remember doing it..” 

“What?”

“I can’t remember.. I remember he barged into me when I was trying to get away from Wonho.. and we argued… then nothing..” panic began to set in once more, Wonho’s calming trick already losing its effectiveness. “I could have killed him.. I was nearly a murderer I.. Oh god..”

Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Hyungwon’s broad shoulders and squeezed tightly.

“But you didn’t and you aren’t, okay Wonnie? I’ll heal him and send him on his way, it looks like you already wiped his memory if his eyes are anything to go by; but…” Minhyuk sighed, looking down at Wonho with what looked like pity in his glowing eyes, “What are we going to do about him? What is he even doing here? Did he see?”

“He saw… I attacked him but his voice it.. pulled me out of it,” 

“You’ll have to wipe his memory too then. Fuck Won, Changkyun is going to kill you for attacking his friend! Did you bite him?”

“I know.. I think I would let him as well.. I didn’t bite him, no, but Min there was something he did.. I was panicking and he just stared into my eyes and the hunger was g..gone?”

The older vampire just stared at him, his face contorted with skepticism and confusion.

“Hyungwon, he’s Human..”

“I know but.. he did something, I felt it; and he kept talking about ‘feeling’ how upset I am, and knowing I wont hurt him as he can ‘feel’ it?”

“What like he’s a mind reader or something?” Minhyuk lifted his wrist and bit down carefully into his pale skin. Red blossomed from the small wounds left by the other vampire’s fangs and ran down his forearm in thin streams. He held his bleeding wrist above the still barely conscious man Hyungwon had attacked and let the blood drip into his open mouth. “Hyungwon you’re crazy, there’s no such thing.”

“A few years ago I would have said the same thing but knowing what I know now? If Vampires, witches and Werewolves can be real then why not?”

As if in response to Hyungwon’s question Wonho groaned softly in his sleep, nuzzling further into the model’s chest. Minhyuk rolled his eyes slightly before pulling his arm back away from the stranger and leaning over to inspect the Man’s wound; The torn skin on his neck was beginning to slowly knit itself back together but it was clear it was still going to take some time.

“We’ll talk about this at home Wonnie. I’m going to go and hide this guy somewhere so it looks like he just went a little too heavy on the alcohol. Then we’ll get you and your Producer friend out of here. We’ll take him back to the apartment, wait for him to wake up then you’ll wipe his memory of tonight and we’ll send him to his own home, okay?”

Hyungwon looked down at the man sleeping soundly in his lap and brushed his fingers through his brightly coloured hair gently, dislodging some of the dust that must have gotten stuck in there during their struggle.

“I don’t think I want to wipe his memory Min..”

“Hyungwon you have to!”

“I know but…” Hyungwon began but any argument he conjured was not going to be enough for the older vampire to accept. That was the deal they had made back when Hyungwon had insisted they didn’t kill to feed; Minhyuk wouldn’t kill his victims, but Hyungwon had to ensure their identities remained hidden by wiping the memories of anyone who found out what they were. 

“Look let's just get out of here before we get caught okay? Can you get him back to ours? I’ll meet you there when I’ve said good night to the others,” Minhyuk sighed, watching as Hyungwon maneuvered Wonho’s built body onto his thin shoulder and stood upright; “maybe I’ll tell them you and your new friend here left together earlier looking a little…. Amorous.” He added with a wink.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, feeling the blue contact lenses shift slightly as he did, he couldn’t wait to take them off. 

“Don’t you dare, Changkyun will be furious.”

“Won, would you rather he think you guys were getting busy or that you caused his friend to collapse in an alleyway because you tried to bite him?”

“I didn’t…”

“Just get him to ours, i'll make excuses for you both and join you there as soon as I’m done, though you are going to have to help me feed tomorrow to make up for it.”

Of course, Minhyuk needed Hyungwon there to wipe the memories of whoever he decided to feed on. Guilt flooded him again as he watched his friend check himself for any bloodstains that might give him away as he walked towards the fire exit door to re enter the club. 

“Min I’m so sorry..” Hyungwon whispered, knowing his friend could still hear him easily. 

The older Vampire smiled at Hyungwon reassuringly, waving his hand dismissively as he used the other to forcibly open the heavy door with a loud metallic crunch. Loud EDM music flooded the alleyway and the strong smell of sweat and alcohol hit Hyungwon’s nose causing it to scrunch up involuntarily. Minhyuk giggled.

“Won it’s okay, I can wait until tomorrow, it’s no big deal. Now get him out of here will you.”

“Okay, okay.. I’m going,” he adjusted Wonho’s position slightly so it looked like he was piggy backing the producer and began to make his way towards the street. He hoped that anyone outside of the club was too drunk to notice the huge bloodstain on his clothes if he moved fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you managed to make it to the end of this mammoth first chapter thank you so much! This is my first attempt at Monsta X fan fiction and i had to do a vampire/supernatural au. Just look at the boys, they were made for this kind of concept :D. I hope you liked it and if you did please leave a comment/kudos, i crave validation okay? ;) There will also be more ships/characters added in the future. 
> 
> A huge thank you to CreativeExplosion for beta reading this for me, you guys should go and check out their works:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/CreativeExplosion
> 
> I have chapter 2 and 3 planned already so I’m hoping to update this pretty regularly though i have no idea how long it is going to be. Hopefully i can keep it under 10 chapters but you can see how i got carried away with just this chapter so I’m not keeping my hopes up for that.... so yeah expect an update every couple of weeks at least, maybe sooner depending on how productive I can be. It wont be abandoned though, I’m over the moon with how this is shaping up so far. Feel free to badger me if i take ages though, sometimes a kick up the butt is what I need.. I’m @Cerasaishell on twitter btw; hit me up if you want to chat about the boys! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I’m so sorry that this has taken me so long to post.. life kinda got on top of me and then I struggled a little with where to go with this chapter and just.... always plan your stories people :’)
> 
> Anyway this chapter is just a lot of Hyungwon apologising and talking which I apologise in advance for but I’m finally kind of happy with it?
> 
> I hope you enjoy it <3

Bright light burned Wonho’s closed eyelids and he flinched, turning over and hugging the thick duvet to his body tightly. His head was throbbing painfully. The producer knew that he would have to drag himself out of bed eventually and make the drive to his studio, but for now he was going to enjoy the peace and quiet, prolonging the dizziness he knew would hit when he finally opened his eyes. Besides, the idea of listening to the loud EDM backing track he was working on was a particular brand of hell he had no interest in experiencing. 

Just as he was starting to drift back to sleep a loud buzzing noise broke the silence and Wonho whined softly to himself, sitting up in the bed. His dry eyes struggled to open and the duvet cover fell, exposing his naked chest to the cool, morning air. He fumbled blindly for his phone on the bedside table and brought the device up to his face, squinting to read the name flashing across the screen, before giving up and accepting the call anyway. 

“Hello?.....” He grumbled into the receiver, brushing his messy bangs out of his face. 

“Hoseok where the hell are you? I’ve been trying to call you all morning. I’m at your apartment and it’s empty. Are you still at that model’s place?”

It was Kihyun.

“Ki? Ah sorry, I just woke up.. hold on what do you mean you’re at my apartment?” 

A loud exasperated sigh was his best friend’s reply, accompanied by the sound of a door swinging open.

“I mean I’m in your bedroom right now and there’s no sign of you; Are you still at Hyungwon’s place? That was his name right? Changkyun told me about him. You could have dropped me a message at least, Shownu and I were worried when you didn’t come back from the bathroom.”

“Ki I’m sorry I didn’t… wait, you’re in my room?” Wonho grabbed a handful of his bright hair, and pulled on it nervously. If Kihyun was in his apartment and Wonho wasn’t, then where the fuck was he? He forced his sore eyes open further and scanned his surroundings, hoping for some kind of clue as to where he had ended up. Dark purple walls, black wooden furniture, and matching bedding. Yeah this definitely wasn’t his apartment. 

Memories began to flood back from the previous night. Approaching Hyungwon on the dancefloor and awkwardly flirting with the beautiful Model, Changkyun’s warning, the awkward flirting and then red eyes and blood. He remembered being pinned against a cold stone wall, then falling to the ground and a sudden burst of pain.. his wrist. The producer moved his phone to his left hand and brought his ‘injured’ arm up to inspect the damage. There wasn’t a scratch on it, his pale skin completely unmarred. Maybe everything from the alleyway had all just been a dream?

“Yes I’m in your room...” Kihyun’s tone had changed from exasperation to worry, “Hoseok are you okay, do you want me to come and get you?”

Wonho threw the duvet off his legs and swung around to sit on the edge of the bed, hissing as his bare feet hit the cold wooden flooring. A quick glance to the bedside table revealed a tall glass of water that must have been put there for when he woke up. He downed half of it in one go, the icy liquid soothing on his alcohol parched throat. 

“Sorry, I’m fine Ki, I only just woke up so my brain is a little sleep addled.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah I’m good now. I just needed to wake up a bit, I’ll be home soon I promise.” 

There was a gentle knock on the door of the bedroom and Wonho scrambled to cover himself with the duvet before whoever it was could come in, dropping his phone onto the bed in his panic. He brought it back to his ear quickly, just in time to catch the tail end of whatever Kihyun had been saying.

“...… Make sure you call me when you’re home. If I haven’t heard from you again In an hour I’m coming there and dragging you home, I can get the address from Changkyun and I’m not scared of some walking twig okay?” 

The door began to open slowly, and Wonho felt the unease of the person behind the door begin to hit him. 

“Yes I promise Ki, I gotta go, I’ll call you in an hour okay?” Wonho hung up without even waiting for an answer, dropping his phone on the table next to the half empty glass and curling his fingers in the bedding nervously. He kept his eyes glued to the door, waiting for the figure behind it to show himself. After a minute or two of waiting Wonho could feel his patience beginning to run out.

“You can come in….” It felt weird addressing a door, “please, you’re kind of making me nervous right now hovering out there.”

The door opened further in response and Wonho couldn’t help but freeze up as more memories returned at the sight of the man before him. Memories of red eyes and blood filling his head once more. But he also remembered the pain and the guilt he had felt radiating from the model as he had sobbed into his hands on the ground, begging Wonho to leave, not wanting the Producer to get hurt. 

“Um good morning..” Hyungwon began, approaching the edge of the bed slowly, as if scared Wonho would spook like some kind of skittish animal. 

“Good morning,” he replied, voice laden with nerves. He averted his eyes, feeling bashful about his lack of clothing, “About last night…”

“You remember then?” 

The bed shifted slightly beneath him as the Model sat down at the end of the bed facing him, his long legs folded below himself on top of the duvet. 

“I.. yes, I remember.”

Silence fell over them again as Hyungwon fiddled with the edge of the bedding, pulling at the silky material with his slender fingers. Finally the model cleared his throat and looked up, meeting Wonho’s eyes with his own. The bright blue of the lenses from the previous night had gone and instead the producer found himself staring into large brown orbs that seemed to shine with their own light in the dim bedroom.

“I’m sorry Wonho,” Hyungwon began, a slight tremble in his deep voice. Wonho felt the remorse and guilt flooding the room similar to how it had in the alleyway last night; “I know my apology probably means little considering I nearly killed you, but you have to know I would never knowingly hurt you.”

Wonho reached out slowly and laid his hand over Hyungwon’s where he was still fumbling with the duvet. He gave the model’s hand a soothing squeeze and Curled his dry lips into what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay Hyungwon, I told you last night, I know you didn’t mean to hurt me,” 

Hyungwon’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“But… I tried to kill you Wonho, how can you forgive that so easily?”

Wonho squeezed Hyungwon’s hand once more, “I could tell you didn’t mean to hurt me, or that other man for that matter, it’s like you said last night you just lost control..”

The model frowned, pulling his hand away from Wonho with a slight growl.

“You’re too naive Wonho, losing control for you would probably mean getting a bit too wasted or going home with someone you wouldn’t usually consider. Losing control for me is what you saw last night; it’s terrifying, I can’t stop myself. It’s like every part of me craves the kill and I have no control.” Hyungwon covered his face with his large hands, grabbing handfuls of his bleached fringe. “You have no idea how close I came to killing you last night.. You should be scared of me, angry..”

“But I do know Hyungwon,” Wonho interrupted, his voice rising slightly. ‘I was terrified! When you had me pinned up against that wall I really thought that was it for me..” He reached out again, prying Hyungwon’s fingers away from the beautiful man’s face so he could look him in the eye, “But you came around, you stopped yourself and that’s what’s important to me okay?”

Hyungwon let out a loud sob, tears building in the corners of his large eyes. 

“How are you this good a person?.. You’ve known me less than a day, how can you be so sure I’m to be trusted?”

“I told you.. I can tell that you mean me no harm.”

Hyungwon laughed quietly to himself, and reached up to wipe a tear from his puffy cheek. 

“About that… last night you said you could feel how scared I was? And that trick you did.. to calm me down? What was that?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do YOU mean? You did something.. I know you did. I was losing my mind trying to control myself and all you had to do was look me in the eye; you brought me back..”

Wonho just shrugged in response, offering the model a small and slightly apologetic smile.

“Hyungwon I don’t know what to tell you. I’ve always been able to tell, I’m just good at reading people and I seem to know how to calm them down.. it’s nothing unusual. That’s what my best friend Ki always says anyway, that I must have a calming personality or something.”

Wonho chuckled and Hyungwon rolled his large eyes. The model was obviously suspicious and didn’t believe a word he had just said but it was the truth. The producer had always been a good judge of character, it was what had kept him out of trouble for most of his young life when he still had a choice over who he spent his time with; adult life however wasn’t so kind, as evidenced by the people he had no choice but to work with sometimes.

“Hmm… okay I’ll drop it for now, but know that I’m not convinced.” Hyungwon twirled a strand of his light hair around his delicate finger and sighed, resigned. “I guess you don’t know me that well so it’s only to be expected that you don’t want to tell me everything.” He spoke with a teasing tone and a slight laugh, unfolding his long legs from beneath himself. The fabric of the Model’s jeans strained against his lean muscles, and Wonho found his gaze following the movement before he could stop himself. He heard Hyungwon clear his throat with a small cough and he snapped to attention, meeting the other man’s curious gaze.

“Whilst we’re alone do you.. have any questions for me?” He asked, voice shaking slightly and Wonho found his mind flashing back to the memories of last night once more. He had so many questions; but the main one he wanted answering was,

“Don’t laugh, but.. you aren’t.. human, are you?”

Hyungwon let out a snort of laughter and slapped the bedding hard enough that Wonho felt himself leave the mattress briefly. He clung to the duvet, trying desperately to keep himself covered.

“I’m really sorry..” The model snorted, sitting himself back up straight and offering Wonho an apologetic smile. “it’s just, I can’t believe that was your question.. I would have thought that much was rather obvious after last night.”

Wonho pouted, letting go of the cover now that Hyungwon had managed to calm himself down and crossed his arms across his chest in frustration.

“I’m sorry but up until yesterday I believed that the kind of thing i witnessed last night only happened in books and those terrible Horror movies Kihyun and Jooheon make me sit through…”

Hyungwon ran his slender fingers through his fluffy hair and chuckled quietly to himself.

“Well I suppose you do have a point there. Well yes you are correct. I’m a vampire actually, a relatively new vampire but a vampire nonetheless.”

”A Vampire?.....”

The model tilted his head in confusion, like he couldn’t believe that Wonho was still confused.

“What? You don’t believe me?”

“No I believe you.. it’s just, I wasn’t expecting you to admit it outright.”

Hyungwon shrugged, “You remember everything that happened apparently, so unless I make you forget, which I have no intention of doing by the way, there’s no point in trying to deny it.”

Wonho swallowed, nerves sparking at the mention of ‘making him forget’. He could also tell that the model wasn’t keen on the topic of what he was and he tried desperately to think of a way to diffuse the sudden tension in the room at Hyungwon’s words. The internal struggle must have been visible on his face as the Vampire waved a hand in the air dismissively and shot the producer a forced smile, clearly trying to hide his upset. It was palpable in the air between them though, even without Wonho’s ‘intuition’.

“Look Wonho it’s okay, I owe you an explanation after last night and you’re going to get it, no matter how much I may hate talking about what I am. It’s only fair.” Hyungwon continued, pushing himself up off the bed and walking over to his dresser, his steps eerily silent against the wooden floor. He fiddled nervously with his hair in the large, ornate mirror on the wall before turning back to face Wonho and sitting himself down on the small stool in front of his dresser table, crossing his slender legs elegantly. More nerves washed over Wonho and he fought the urge to stand, walk over to the vampire and give him a comforting hug. 

“Last night..” Hyungwon began, “that was the closest I’ve been to actually killing someone since the month after I first.. turned..” He turned back towards the mirror again before continuing, “I pride myself on my self control, I usually have no problem at all hiding what I am from people. I learned how to do my makeup to conceal the worst of the withdrawal symptoms, I practiced holding in my strength so I didn’t end up accidentally destroying anything I touched.. You should ask Minhyuk how much furniture and utensils we went through the first few weeks I lived here, the place was a mess.” Hyungwon paused to give a self deprecating chuckle under his breath.

“Wait…” Wonho began, scratching at his chin in thought, “So Minhyuk knows what you are?”

“Oh..” Hyungwon’s expression darkened slightly as he looked the producer in the eye once more, “Minhyukkie.. was the one who made me like this.”

“Hyungwon I’m sorry I shouldn’t have..”

“No it’s okay, you don’t have to keep apologising to me Wonho, I told you I owed you an explanation.” The model smiled reassuringly and then continued, “He found me, around ten years ago. I was hurt, badly and Min he.. ‘saved me’, well he thought he did. I hated him for a while afterwards, I couldn’t understand why he would condemn me to a life like this, where I would be constantly fighting the urge to kill the people around me; But he taught me how to live as human a life as possible and promised to live the same way to help me adjust. Now I think of him as my older Brother.”

The room was silent again, Wonho struggling to think of what to say. Hyungwon had just unloaded a lot of information on him, and considering the ‘unusual’ nature of that information he was having some difficulty processing it. 

“Wonho.. you okay?”

“Sorry it’s a lot….”

Hyungwon sighed and shot him a small, comforting smile before walking back over to the bed and sitting down, his thigh pressing against Wonho’s duvet covered knee. 

“I know, I really am sorry,” He spoke quietly, “I can give you some space for a while if you need it? I have coffee? I would offer you breakfast but my cooking skills were god awful before I died, never mind now when I don’t actually need to eat.”

“Umm.. maybe my clothes?” Wonho stammered, dropping the duvet demonstratively. 

The vampire’s eyes widened comically at the sight of his pale, bare skin, like he had completely forgotten that the producer was topless under there. He wasn’t sure if Vampires could blush but he could tell that Hyungwon was definitely flustered.

“Oh yes.. sorry! I had to wash them.. you were.. well I got a bit of blood on you, and we have some brilliant stain remover here.. it’s kind of a necessity, given our circumstances… I could lend you a hoodie until your shirt has dried if you would like?” He paused for a moment, gaze roaming across Wonho’s broad shoulders, before standing once more and walking over to a large wardrobe and sliding the doors open. It was filled with rails of stylish and expensive looking shirts and suit jackets. The vampire crouched down and began rummaging through a large drawer full of what seemed to be a variety of jumpers and hooded jackets, before he stood back up and threw a large green jumper towards the producer carefully, clearly holding back on the power behind the throw; “There, that one should be big enough..”

He smiled gratefully and pulled the jumper on over his head. It smelt of a gentle Lavender detergent and Wonho found himself taking a deep breath in to bask in the relaxing scent.

“Thank you Hyungwon,”

“Jesus.. that’s the least I can do, it’s my fault you’re stuck here in the first place after all. Don’t mind the flowery scent, Minhyuk is in charge of the laundry seeing as I’m pretty hopeless when it comes to anything remotely domestic.”

“Um… could I also borrow some trousers?”

“Oh! Of course, sorry!” Hyungwon hurried back to the wardrobe and pulled out an oversized pair of black joggers that looked like they would absolutely drown the model. “They’re really big, but they’re incredibly comfortable.” He dropped the pants on the bed on top of Wonho’s lap and walked over to the door, stopping with his hand on the door handle and turning to face the producer. “I’ll leave you to get dressed and sorted. I’m making Coffee if you want some? I can hear Minhyuk coming up the stairs so he’ll be here soon as well. I apologise in advance because he is going to shout at me, so don’t be too alarmed, he doesn’t mean you any harm.”

Before Wonho could reply Hyungwon had vanished into the hallway, closing the door quietly behind himself.

“Well that was something..” Wonho murmured under his breath, throwing the duvet off and making his way to what looked like an en-suite bathroom to remove his dry lenses and ready himself for what seemed to be an incoming shitstorm.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hyungwon walked slowly back into the kitchen, hitting the button on his espresso machine before jumping up to sit on the kitchen counter, swinging his long legs back and forth. The smell of freshly brewed coffee was always overwhelmingly strong now that his senses were greatly heightened but he took a deep breath, throwing his head back to stare up at the ceiling and savoured the taste against the back of his throat. The producer’s reactions to the things Hyungwon had just told him ran through his head on a loop, the flinch when he had growled, the way his eyes had softened as the vampire had told him all about his past and the struggle against his predatory instincts. He couldn’t understand how Wonho could be so empathetic towards a complete stranger when that stranger had come so close to killing him. 

The sound of the keypad outside of their front door echoed through the apartment and Hyungwon stiffened where he sat, legs freezing to a stop as he prepared himself for the onslaught he was going to be subjected to. Minhyuk had told him to wipe Wonho’s memory before the older vampire returned from his shoot but Hyungwon had no intention of following through. Wonho had been nothing but kind as he had listened to Hyungwon’s story and he had found himself excited about finally having someone to talk to about all of this that wasn’t his best friend. 

He jumped down from the counter carefully, and busied himself with pouring three large mugs of boiling hot coffee as he heard the door swing open and Minhyuk’s cheerful greeting filled the apartment. 

“Morning Hyungwonnie!” The older Vampire sang as he rounded the corner of the entrance into their large kitchen, throwing his bag down on the kitchen island. He skipped across the room to Hyungwon’s side and reached out making a grab for one of the drinks.

“Morning…” Hyungwon replied, careful to avoid his best friend’s eye. He couldn’t help but feel guilty despite his determination to leave Wonho’s memories intact. He knew that Minhyuk only wanted to protect them, but despite it not even being 24 hours since they had first met, Hyungwon was rather attached to the beautiful human. He couldn’t remember ever meeting a person so kind hearted, it was almost enough to restore his faith in humanity; almost. 

He took a large mouthful of his own bitter coffee before continuing; 

“How was your shoot?”

“It ended up taking longer than planned but the end result was gorgeous! It was an angels and demons concept, very fun!” The older Vampire took another drink and then let out a small giggle and winked at Hyungwon, “If only they knew right?”

Hyungwon didn’t respond to the quip, busying himself with rummaging through the cupboard for a suitable breakfast for Wonho. He could feel Minhyuk’s gaze burning the back of his head and he steeled himself, knowing what was coming next:

“You didn’t do it, did you?”

His hand froze over a small loaf of bread that Minhyuk had bought in case Changkyun stayed over and he sighed in resignation. The tone of the older Vampire’s voice had said it all, he was angry.

“No… I didn’t.”

“Hyungwon..”

Hyungwon turned, leaning back against the counter with the bread in hand.

“Min I’m sorry but.. I trust him..”

“Hyungwon you barely know him! You met him last night in a nightclub. You don’t even know where he’s from, how old he is, where he lives.. After everything that happened to you, How can you say you trust him?”

“I don’t know okay?” Hyungwon threw the bread down on the counter, “It doesn’t exactly make sense to me either but after speaking to him about everything and explaining what we are, he was.. understanding, kind even. I don’t want to make him forget Minhyuk..”

“Please, you know our agreement.. If we are discovered you fix it. You promised me..”

“Yeah well this wouldn’t be a problem if you had just let me bleed out on the street like I was meant to, would it?”

Hyungwon regretted the words as soon as they left his lips but it was too late to take them back now. He bit down hard on his bottom lip and stared down at the kitchen floor but it was impossible to avoid seeing the hurt flash across his best friend’s face. The older Vampire placed his empty coffee mug down on the kitchen worktop and walked towards the hallway quietly, stopping in front of Hyungwon’s bedroom door and pushing the door open far too powerfully, causing a loud bang to reverberate through the large apartment and make Hyungwon flinch. Panic filled him and he chased his best friend into his bedroom, wrapping his arms around Minhyuk’s torso and trying to pull him away from a shell shocked Wonho who was sprawled on the bedroom floor, mouth and eyes fixed on the older vampire in fear.

“Hoseok right?” Minhyuk almost growled as he pushed at Hyungwon’s arms and broke the younger’s grip. He stayed where he was stood when Hyungwon had caught him, his eyes glowing red with anger, or maybe it was hunger? Hyungwon had ruined Minhyuk’s chances of feeding the previous night.

“I prefer Wonho..” came the quiet and shaky answer from the Human still sprawled out on the wooden floor and Hyungwon found himself edging closer to him in an effort to comfort the Producer with his presence. 

“I don’t care..” Minhyuk hissed, “Me and you are going to make a little deal right now okay? If anyone asks you what happened last night you tell them nothing. If they press you for an answer you got wasted and woke up here with the mother of all hangovers and we gave you breakfast and sent you home. If I find out anyone knows what we are and you were the reason they found out, I will kill you myself okay?”

Hyungwon watched as Wonho nodded his head slightly in agreement, his lips moving as if to speak but no sound escaping. He didn’t need to be a mind reader to know how terrified he must be. The younger vampire had been on the receiving end of Minhyuk’s anger a couple of times himself and he found himself feeling immense sympathy for human.

“Min you’re scaring him.. please,” 

“Good, I was meant to scare him. He needs to know what’s coming after him if he screws you over.”

“I would never..” Wonho whispered from the floor, dark eyes fixed on Minhyuk’s glowing ones. His body was trembling and his knuckles ghostly white from the tight grip he had on the bottom of the large hoodie that Hyungwon had lent to him. 

“For your own sake I hope that that is true. I gave up killing for Hyungwon when he asked me to but I will gladly make an exception for someone who brings him any harm. Got that?”

“Yes.. I promise.. nobody will find out from me, I swear it.”

Finally Minhyuk’s eyes began to dim and he turned to face Hyungwon, his features softening slightly.

“I know I can never make up for what I did to you but I hope this goes some way towards it.”

“Min...” Hyungwon began but before he could formulate an apology the older vampire had walked past him silently, and out into the hallway, slamming the door behind him and causing the walls to shudder from the impact.

“Hyungwon...?”

Wonho’s voice trembled as he spoke, he sounded terrified. Hyungwon turned to face him, fighting to keep his tears at bay. 

“I’m sorry Wonho, give me a minute and I’ll make sure you get home.”

“What was that about?” The producer continued, ignoring Hyungwon’s request for ‘a minute’ and coming close enough to reach out and touch the vampire’s shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze. Hyungwon looked down at the wooden floor, desperate to avoid Wonho’s pitying gaze and shook his head. 

“I’m not going to say a word, I promise. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“It’s not that, I believe you. It’s just... I think really hurt him..”

He felt the grip on his shoulder loosen and the next thing he knew he was being wrapped in Wonho’s arms. Warmth enveloped him and Hyungwon sagged against the Producers muscular chest and sobbed. 

“He’ll be okay,” Wonho whispered into Hyungwon’s hair, his fingers brushing the bleached strands at the back of the vampire’s head, “Give him an hour or two and then talk to him. You guys are brothers right?”

Hyungwon nodded his head in reply and pulled himself away from Wonho reluctantly, staring into the Human’s eyes. Now that the lenses had been removed he could finally see their natural colour. A beautiful dark brown. The producer smiled warmly up at him and reached up, brushing his thumb across Hyungwon’s cheek and wiping away a tear that must have escaped whilst they hugged.  
“You’ll sort it out, he’s probably already forgiven you.”

“I was horrible to him though, what I said was cruel..”

“Look Hyungwon, he wasn’t angry at you, he was frustrated and upset but he wasn’t angry. Give him time to cool down, then talk to him. I don’t know what was said and I know I’ve barely known you both for five minutes but I could tell how much he loves and cares for you. You’ll have it sorted out by tonight, I promise.”

Another warm tear trailed down Hyungwon’s face and he smiled down at the Human with gratitude. He still wasn’t sure how Wonho could be so sure of these things but he found himself accepting what the Producer was saying without a second thought. 

“Thank you,” Hyungwon stepped back further and wrapped his long fingers around Wonho’s wrists, lowering the Producer’s arms slowly to his side. “Now let me walk you home, maybe I can treat you to that coffee I told you I would get you on the way? The one I brewed is probably long cold.” 

Wonho giggled, the sound a pretty melody against Hyungwon’s sensitive ears.

“Are you asking me on a date Hyungwon?” The producer teased, and Hyungwon felt the embarrassment course through him. He opened his mouth to try and deny it but Wonho continued before he could. “I’m teasing you don’t worry, But yes.. I would love to get a coffee with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost 6pm when Hyungwon returned from walking Wonho back to his Apartment building, the memories of the afternoon he had spent with the Producer filling his mind as he reached to unlock the door to his own Apartment.

It had turned out that the Producer only lived a ten minute walk away from Minhyuk’s and his building but they had stopped multiple times, enjoying the peace and quiet of the empty park that separated their buildings and enjoying their large coffee’s that Hyungwon had bought from the first Starbucks they had come across. They sat in silence for what felt like an age on one of the park benches, hidden from view by the hanging branches of a large tree covered in blossom, both of them clearly struggling to find the words to say before Wonho finally broke the silence;

“You’re still worried huh?”

Hyungwon tightened the grip on his coffee mug slightly at the sound of Wonho’s voice. He was really worried. He and Minhyuk rarely fought, the only times they had clashed this way in the past having been whilst Hyungwon was still learning to control his hunger. He sat back on the bench, leaning over the back rest and looking up into the branches of the trees. A small squirrel sprinted across one of the thicker ones, and a sad smile drew itself across his face.

“Yeah, it’s hard not to be. We don’t fight much at all, and I went too far. I hate hurting him.”

“I understand, I mean I don’t have siblings that I can remember, but based on what you have told me Kihyun is to me how Minhyuk is to you and I think I would feel the same if we were to fight.” Hyungwon felt warmth on his knee and looked down again. Wonho’s hand was resting on his jeans, his thumb rubbing gentle circles against the fabric in what was a calming gesture, “As I said back at your apartment, you guys will be fine. I can tell.”

Hyungwon chuckled lightly. 

“You keep saying ‘you can tell’, how? Are you a mind reader? A psychic?” He joked, his own hand floating in the air above Wonho’s for a moment before he lowered it slowly, entwining their fingers and giving the Producer’s hand a grateful squeeze.

“See if you had said that to me yesterday I would have scoffed and said ‘mind readers don’t exist’ but now? I’m not sure what is real and what’s not.”

“If it helps I have never met one, and neither has Minhyuk and he’s been around for a very long time,” 

Wonho let out a loud snort and began to giggle, before breaking out into loud and unexpectedly adorable laughter. The sound was contagious and before he knew it Hyungwon had joined in, his own high pitched laugh mixing with Wonho’s in the otherwise silent park. Their mirth was broken, however, by the shrill sound of the Producer’s ringtone coming from the pocket of the baggy joggers that Hyungwon had lent him. 

Hyungwon tried not to listen in as Wonho answered the phone in a panic, apologising profusely to whoever was on the other end of the line, before hanging up with an apologetic look on his face.

“I’m sorry Hyungwon, that was a client, I have to go get myself sorted and get to the studio asap.”

Hyungwon stood, offering his other hand to Wonho so he could pull the human up with both hands. 

“Hey no worries, duty calls and all that,” He smiled reassuringly, letting go of Wonho’s hands, “before you go though...” He paused to rummage through his jacket pocket, pulling out one of his modelling business cards and pressing it into Wonho’s palm. “My contact information, I’ve really enjoyed your company over the last day Wonho, and.. er.. if you want to that is, you can contact me whenever.”

Wonho pocketed the small card, and moved closer, reaching up to cup Hyungwon’s left cheek. He pulled Hyungwon’s head down and pressed his lips to the opposite cheek.

“Thank you Hyungwon, and I promise I’ll be in touch.”

Heat rushed to Hyungwon’s cheeks as he pushed his apartment door open and kicked his shoes off. He made his way into the kitchen, following the scent of freshly brewed coffee and found himself face to face with his best friend who looked away in shame when their eyes met. Hyungwon immediately felt guilty, he had been out enjoying his time with Wonho whilst his best friend had been here suffering.

“Min, about earlier..”

“It’s okay Hyungwon, I understand and I won’t interfere but you have to know that I don’t like this.” Hyungwon fell silent, staring at Minhyuk as the older continued; “We had never met him before last night, we don’t know him and I definitely don’t trust him. You also said he had some kind of power? Why do you feel like you can trust him Hyungwon?”

“I’m sorry but I don’t know, I just feel like I can. I could have killed someone last night Min.. I very nearly did but he helped me and then this morning he listened..”

Minhyuk let out a loud sigh, picking his coffee mug and walking over to their lounge area. He sank into one of the large leather sofas with another sigh and leaned over his knees, covering his eyes with a hand.

“He listened? What did you tell him?” The older Vampire asked, “What did you tell him Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon swallowed and followed his best friend, sitting on the sofa opposite his before answering; 

“I told him what we are, he knows you ‘made me’ and that I’m still fairly young but I didn’t tell him anything that could be dangerous.”

“The fact that he knows what we are and saw you feed is dangerous enough,” Minhyuk snapped. He brushed his pink fringe back, away from his forehead and looked up, fixing Hyungwon with a concerned look, rather than the furious one he had been expecting. “I just want you to be careful, please. If anything were to happen to you.... you’re my brother Hyungwon, I wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

He dropped his head to his own hands, grabbing a handful of his blonde hair and pulling until sharp pains began to stab at his scalp. He hadn’t even considered Minhyuk’s point of view. The older Vampire had spent months picking him back up again after he had turned, listening to Hyungwon’s hunger driven rants about how disgusting humans were and the horrible things people had done to him for no other reason than him being a “pretty boy”. It had been his best friend who had brought him down from his delirium when it was at its worst and who held him close when he had panic attacks thinking back to the last moments of his Human life, because apparently even vampires weren’t immune to those. Guilt overwhelmed him almost, he had been so selfish.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think... Min I’m really sorry.”

He felt the sofa shift beside him and arms wrapped slowly around his shoulders, pulling his head down to rest in his best friends lap. He could feel Minhyuk’s hand gently stroking through his messy hair and he closed his eyes, enjoying the calming sensation.

“It’s okay, I understand. For what it’s worth I like him, he seems nice, but that’s it, he ‘seems’ nice, we don’t know him so please just be careful. For me? I really would kill for you you know?”

“I know,” Hyungwon whispered, “But I promise I’ll be more careful in the future, so that you never have to.” 

.....................................................................................................................................................

It had been just over a week since He and Hyungwon had gone for coffee together and Wonho hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the beautiful Vampire. His mind would constantly drift to memories of the night at the club and the following morning; The way the vampire had moved on the dance floor as Wonho approached him, how his slender fingers had curled around the cocktail glass and the way his plump lips had looked around the straw as he drank. This wasn’t to say he hadn’t thought about the dangerous side of the Model as well. Those blazing red eyes had haunted his nightmares more than once over the last few days and he still found himself jumping at sudden noises as he walked to and from the convenience store down the road from his apartment at night.

He wasn’t scared of Hyungwon though, or Minhyuk to be honest despite the other Vampire’s threat; He had been able to tell that Hyungwon’s friend hadn’t meant what he had said, well not completely anyway. Wonho didn’t doubt for a second that Minhyuk would do anything to protect Hyungwon if the situation called for it. It was more a fear of the possibilities now that he knew Vampires truly did exist. Yes, Hyungwon and Minhyuk appeared to be nice, but what about the others? Was there even any others? He had tried to ask Hyungwon a few times, but after the Vampire’s initial response , in which he had expertly dodged a lot of his questions, the Vampire had ignored all of his messages, the ‘read’ underneath the last message in their chat taunting him every time he opened the chat room.

He closed his tired eyes briefly, rubbing over them roughly with his balled fists. The nightmares had meant Wonho had been losing even more sleep than usual and now he was at the peak of exhaustion. Thankfully he had managed to finally finish the song for that arrogant client that had been harassing him for the last few months, a rush of inspiration having hit after his night out. Jooheon would never let him live it down if he found out his inspiration had been a pair of doe eyes and the smooth movement of the model’s hips on the dance floor.

Speaking of the devil, Wonho’s phone began to buzz incessantly against the glass of his computer desk, the noise echoing much too loudly through his silent studio. He grinned slightly to himself before lifting the handset to his ear. 

“Ho...seo...kkie..” His fellow producer sang down the phone in a light tone,“Where are you right now?”

“Jooheon I’m at the studio, as usual..” Wonho replied with a slight chuckle, “at this point I’m not sure why you bother to ask when you know I’m always here.”

“True, true, but I figured it was only polite to ask. Anyway I’m on my way there now with coffee, don’t move.”

Wonho couldn’t help the way his small grin widened into one of his patented toothy smiles at his friend’s words. Of course Jooheon had already been on his way. The younger producer had seemingly taken it upon himself to try and cheer Wonho up over the past week once it became apparent that the older had been upset about something and Wonho was incredibly grateful, especially after Jooheon had made it known that he had no interest in forcing Wonho to tell him what was wrong if he didn’t want to. 

“Coffee sounds amazing. Thank you Joheonnie, I’ll see you in five.”

He hung up the phone and placed it carefully on the desk, then leant back with his arms in the air, stretching his aching muscles. The producer had been sitting in his desk chair for nearly 8 hours now and it had gotten to the point that even the ergonomically designed furniture felt incredibly uncomfortable.

A beep from the security console beside his studio door alerted him to Jooheon’s arrival and he stood up to press the button to let his friend in, holding the heavy door open as the young producer came stumbling along the corridor with a handful of coffee and what looked like a variety of colourful snacks.

“Oh my god. How much did you buy?”

Jooheon pushed his way past him, bending over slightly to dump his armful of sweets and cakes on the small coffee table in the corner of the studio, careful not to spill the hot drinks. 

“Well as you pointed out earlier, I know you, and I know you haven’t eaten yet today so I thought we could have a junk food binge and have a talk.”

Ah there it was. Wonho had been naive to think that his friend would stay silent on his recent mood for long.

“A talk?” He asked with feigned ignorance. He wasn’t sure why he was so down about a random guy from a night out not contacting him and he wasn’t sure how to tell Jooheon without sounding ridiculous. He couldn’t exactly go explaining vampires to the younger man with Minhyuk’s threat looming over him.

“Yes, a talk. You’ve been acting even weirder than you usually do so we’re going to talk about it and you’re going to stop walking around like you have a heavier weight than usual on those huge shoulders of yours.”

“I’m fine, honestly, it's really silly.”

Jooheon sighed loudly and sat down on the leather sofa, crossing his legs and pulling one of the Avengers themed cushions onto his lap, wrapping his arms around it tightly. 

“Talk to me, you always say it’s silly because you don’t want people to worry about you but we’re going to do that anyway so you might as well let us help. Kihyun and Shownu have been worried as well.”

Of course Kihyun would be worried. Guilt welled up within Wonho’s chest and he looked down at the floor to hide the emotion that must have been showing on his face. He had always been told he was far too expressive.

“Is it about that model guy from before? Minhyuk’s friend?”

Wonho let out a quiet laugh and lifted his head up to give Jooheon a weak smile.

“I told you it’s really silly...” He muttered in reply, picking up the coffee closest to himself and taking a long sip, trying not to flinch at the hot temperature. 

“Hoseokkie... do you like him?”

The producer spluttered, hot coffee burning his lips as he tried not to choke. He grabbed one of the napkins Jooheon had dumped along with the snacks and dabbed at the drips running down his chin.

“Like him? I barely know him Jooheon..”

“So what? You can crush hard on someone you barely know, it’s not like I said you were deeply in love or anything like that,” Jooheon cut himself off, taking a sip from his own coffee before ripping the wrapper off a yellow cake and taking a large bite, the brightly coloured icing spreading across his shapely mouth and chin. Wonho giggled at the sight, handing the Rapper a pile of the small napkins and indicating that he should wipe his face. “Maaaaybe it’s one of those soulmate things, you know like they write about in fanfiction.” 

“Please be joking...”

“Of course I am,” Jooheon teased, finishing off the last of his cake and licking the remnants from his fingertips.

“Good, because I was close to swallowing the entirety of that boiling hot coffee in the hopes that it would end this conversation.”

“I’m wounded that you hate talking to me that much,” Jooheon brought one of the napkins up to his eye and pretended to wipe away a tear, “Look we all saw the way you looked at him, you were smitten. I get it, he’s unnaturally good looking and really cool, and kind too, he’s helped me out with choreography before at Changkyun’s recommendation but I’ve always felt too nervous to say thank you properly.” The younger producer covered his face in embarrassment for a second before taking another bite of cake.

“Jooheon if I didn’t know any better I’d say it was you that had a crush on him.”

It was Jooheon’s turn to cough and splutter this time, little crumbs of cake flying from his lips. Wonho jumped up, laughing loudly as he slapped Jooheon hard on the back to prevent the younger from choking.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” He finally managed to force out after he was done coughing, “He’s a nice guy but I don’t like him in that way.”

“What about Minhyuk?”

Jooheon’s face went a deep red at the mention of Hyungwon’s friend’s name. He stared pointedly at the floor, avoiding Wonho’s gaze as he continued to eat his cake.

“I don’t know what you mean...” He mumbled, drawing another chuckle out of Wonho. Jooheon was adorable when he was flustered like this. He reached out, poking the younger’s dimple.

“It’s okay, your secret is safe with me. But in return, have you seen or spoken to Hyungwon recently?”

“I don’t speak to him much unless we all, Minhyuk, Changkyun, Hyungwon and myself, hang out, so I haven’t seen him, sorry.” 

Wonho’s heart dropped a little, he had been hoping for at least a little news on the Vampire, some explanation as to why he hadn’t been replying.

“Changkyun did say he’d been acting a little weird though when he saw him the other day.”

“Acting weird? How?” 

“He was quiet, kept looking at his phone like he wanted to type something but then shoving it back in his pocket. He looked really tired as well supposedly, He said Minhyuk was a little worried as well.”

Tired? Could Vampires even get tired? He gave the younger a grateful smile, Handing him another of the colourful cakes. The urge to go to the vampire’s apartment rose within him, he wanted to make sure Hyungwon was okay.

“Thanks Jooheon, listen.. do you think they’d mind me turning up there tonight?”

“I doubt they’d mind, they’re pretty easygoing as long as you let them know beforehand.”

Wonho already had his phone in his hand before Jooheon had even finished talking, typing up a quick message to Hyungwon saying he would be visiting him in a couple of hours. 

“Done,”

“Make sure Minhyukkie knows as well, I’ll give you his number so you can drop him a message too. I think he’s at a shoot tonight though... Still let him know.”

Perfect, Wonho thought to himself, taking down the number Jooheon read out to him and writing Minhyuk’s name in the corresponding field.

“I will do,” He tucked his phone into his jeans pocket and stood up, gathering his jacket, coffee and car keys together, “You know the code, make sure my studio is locked behind you when you leave, and thank you again, Jooheonnie.”

He left the studio, walking quickly down the corridor towards the elevator, the sound of Jooheon’s voice following him.

“Hey! You didn’t eat any cake!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hyungwonnie.. It’s been nearly forty eight hours since you went in there. Even you can’t sleep that long.”

Hyungwon ignored the concerned voice of his best friend coming through his bedroom door and burrowed deeper into his pillow. He heard the handle of his door rattle slightly and then a heavy thud as it hit the wooden floor of his room before his duvet was being pulled away and Minhyuk was forcing him to sit up, his eyes widening as they took in his appearance. The two days glued to his bed must have left him looking like shit.

“Hyungwon you look terrible.” 

Suspicions confirmed, Hyungwon thought with a sigh and dropped back onto the sheets. 

“I haven’t felt this tired in years Min,” He whined, “I haven’t napped because I needed to since you turned me.”

“That’s because you shouldn't need to,” Minhyuk mused, reaching out to brush Hyungwon’s messy fringe away from the younger Vampire’s forehead; “and you can’t call forty eight hours of sleep a ‘nap’ Hyungwonnie.. that’s almost a coma. Have you fed since that night at the club?”

Hyungwon nodded, pointing towards the bin at his bedside that was teeming with depleted blood bags, almost two months worth of them.

“What the hell…” Minhyuk gasped, lifting the bin up to inspect the contents more closely, “There’s so many.”

“Yeah.. The cravings won't go away Min. I don’t know what to do.”

“You have to cancel your shoot.. You can’t leave the apartment like this.”

“You think?” Hyungwon snapped, his sharp fangs sliding from their sheathes. He slapped his large palm over his mouth to hide them and stared wide eyed at Minhyuk, horrified. “Min I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to snap.”

Minhyuk stroked through the younger Vampire’s messy hair once more, concern obvious on his features.

“It’s okay Hyungwonnie,” He spoke quietly, his fingers combing out the knots that had accumulated during Hyungwon’s long ‘nap’, “I understand.”

The older Vampire leaned down and pressed a brief kiss to Hyungwon’s forehead. The touch of Minhyuk’s cold lips soothed his burning skin. Hyungwon couldn’t help releasing a soft whine of relief. He heard his best friend hiss at the temperature and pull away, replacing his lips with his palm.

“Shit.. you’re burning up, what the hell..” 

The cold touch on Hyungwon’s forehead disappeared again and Hyungwon heard the sound of Minhyuk tapping furiously on his phone screen, followed by the sound of a dial tone and then a deep voice he didn’t recognise.

“Namjoon, I’m sorry, I know it’s been a while since we spoke but I need your help. It’s Hyungwon, he’s got a fever and I don’t know what to do….. He’s eating so much, He’s gone through a month’s worth of bags at least in less than a week… Yes, huh? You want to come here?..Okay, i’ll go and get some more..’”

Hyungwon tuned out their conversation, his head buzzing incessantly as his cravings began to burn once more. He grabbed for the last blood bag on his bedside table, tearing into the packaging with his teeth and drinking deeply, but the taste felt wrong. Despite this he drank the entire bag in one go, throwing the empty plastic into the bin with the rest and licking the remnants from his plump lips, grimacing at the overly metallic taste. 

“Yes.. please hurry.” Minhyuk finished his conversation and shoved his phone into the pocket of his light jeans. He looked down apologetically at Hyungwon. “Hyungwon, I’m going to go get us some more supplies okay. Namjoon will be here soon. He has a key so you don’t need to open the door for him.”

“Namjoon?”

“Oh I forgot you haven’t met Joonie.. He’s an old friend of mine. He’s a Witch, a very smart one who might have a better idea of what to do for you than I can come up with,” Minhyuk laughed but the sound was hollow and forced. The older Vampire gave his hair another reassuring stroke and kissed the top of his head; “He knows what he’s talking about Hyungwon, you’ll be okay.”

Hyungwon offered his friend a weak nod of understanding and pulled the duvet back towards him from where Minhyuk had left it when he first came in and tore it away.

“Will you be gone long?” He asked quietly, mouth covered by the thick fabric.

“I won’t be long I promise; I cancelled my shoot as well as yours but you have used up nearly our entire stash of blood so I need to replace it before you run out,” Minhyuk glanced down briefly at the bin filled to the brim with empty blood bags and sighed, resigned; “and at the rate you’re going through them that’s probably going to be before the day is up.”

“I’m sorry Minhyuk,”

His best friend gave him a reassuring smile.

“Hyungwonnie it isn’t your fault. We’ll get you sorted out and then there’ll be nothing to worry about right? Now get some more sleep and I’ll be back before you know it.”

Hyungwon curled up on his sheets and pulled the duvet tighter around himself, closing his sore eyes. He listened to the sound of Minhyuk’s footsteps as they moved further away until he heard the apartment door open and close, followed by the sound of the key turning in the lock. Silence washed over the apartment and Hyungwon let a brief sigh of relief escape his lips. All of his senses were heightened to a painful level. It brought back memories of when he had caught a particularly nasty flu as a child and ended up bedridden for two weeks, his eyes burning at the slightest hint of light and even the smallest noises too loud for his ears. 

But Vampires don’t catch the flu. Hyungwon had not wanted to say anything whilst Minhyuk had been there but he was scared. He hadn’t missed the panic in Minhyuk’s voice as he had spoken to his Witch friend on the phone, It was part of why he had stopped listening, along with it hurting him to focus on their voices. 

He fumbled blindly on the bedside table for another blood bag and growled in frustration when he came up empty; sitting up and launching his covers across the room in one swift movement that would definitely have been too fast for the regular human eye to register.

Hyungwon stumbled away from his bed and into the kitchen, hands gripping his upper arm tightly in a vain attempt to combat the violent shivers wracking his body. Why was it so painful? He grabbed the handle of the refrigerator and pulled, the hinges screeched and the door fell to the Kitchen tile with a loud bang that made the vampire wince and would definitely have the neighbours complaining to Minhyuk when he returned. He grabbed the last remaining bag on the bottom shelf and tore viciously into the packaging, the noises he made as the blood hit his tongue almost feral. Sobs mixed in with the snarls and growls as he drank messily, blood smearing across his hands and face and soaking into the baggy white T-shirt he had been wearing over his pants to sleep in.

“Please… stop,” the Vampire begged no one in particular, falling back against the kitchen wall and sliding to the floor, the remains of the blood bag he had been feeding on spilling across his bare legs and onto the tiles. Minhyuk was going to kill him, he thought with a self deprecating chuckle.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down and froze, eyes widening as something sweet hit his nose and the sound of slow footsteps hit his ear. He could make out mumbled words in a familiar voice, a voice he had been missing a lot over the last week. 

“Wonho..” Hyungwon gasped, panic flooding his body once more. He couldn’t let the Human see him like this again. It sounded like the Producer was giving himself a pep talk, trying to psych himself up to knock on Hyungwon’s door.

“Just knock Hoseok…”

If the Vampire hadn’t currently been afraid he would have found it incredibly endearing, but as it was all he could think about was the Human’s terrified expression from the alleyway, before he had realised it was Hyungwon himself who was attacking him. 

The sweet smell he had began to smell upon Wonho’s approach grew stronger. His entire body craved a taste of whatever it was and Hyungwon began crawling slowly towards the front door before he could stop himself. His blood covered knees slid across the gloss tiles as he moved, leaving smears of crimson in his wake until he found himself kneeling on the floor of their hallway. Conflict raged within him as every inch of his body urged him forwards but his conscious brain begged it to stop, for the hunger to finally dissipate. 

He hadn’t even realised he had reached out until the cold metal of the door handle hit his fingertips and he heard the sound of the lock giving way, tears hot on his cheeks as he looked up from the floor, staring straight into the dark eyes of the beautiful Producer.

 

…………………………………………………

 

Wonho had been parked outside Hyungwon’s apartment building for a good hour now, unlocking and locking his phone as if the action would summon a reply from either of the two Vampires. He knew it probably meant that he should leave, that Hyungwon didn’t want to see him right now for some reason, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he should go up there; to make sure the Vampire was okay at least. 

“Fuck it.” 

He stepped out onto the sidewalk, slamming the car door behind himself. The cool evening air sent a chill down his spine despite the thick leather jacket he was wearing, so he pushed his hands into his jeans pocket; Not that the thin fabric would be of much help. Looking up at the apartment building Wonho tried to remember which floor the apartment he was after was on, was it the very top? He wasn’t sure, having been unconscious when he had last been brought there and unable to pay attention on the way out, his focus stolen by the beautiful man accompanying him. 

He took a deep breath to summon his courage and stepped through the glass doors into a wide open lobby. There was an elderly security man sat behind a desk who raised an eyebrow at him inquisitively, his judgmental eyes roaming from the producer’s bright hair to his tight jeans. Wonho decided it couldn’t do him any harm to ask for help and sent what he hoped was his friendliest looking smile towards the guard as he approached the desk.

“You wouldn’t happen to know which apartment belongs to a Minhyuk and Hyungwon would you? I was here the other day but I can't remember which floor they were on.”

The guard looked skeptical for a moment but after examining Wonho’s appearance once more and rolling his eyes as if he believed Wonho to be an idiot he looked down at something hidden below the lip of the desk.

“They’re in apartment 5, 14th floor. Right at the top,” The guard lifted a small box from under the desk and dropped it on the surface in front of the Producer, “Seeing as you’re going up there give them this, and tell them to keep the noise down.. We’ve had a few complaints from other residents.”

“I.. okay I will.” He took the box, offering a small nod of thanks to the guard before walking over to the elevator and hitting the call button. He watched as the numbers counted down on the small screen above the door and felt his nerves building. What if Hyungwon was angry that he had come here? The Model hadn’t been answering any of his messages after all and usually Wonho would take the hint and leave the person alone. However that horrible feeling that something was wrong just wouldn’t go away. 

The doors slid open and he walked into the elevator, eyes scanning his own appearance in the mirrored walls. He pulled at his red tips, examining the broken strands with a sigh. Maybe it was time to think about going back to a dark colour again. The ping that signalled the elevator’s arrival at the 14th floor made him jolt in surprise but he collected himself quickly, tightening his grip on the small parcel before making his way down the long hallway. After finally reaching the fifth and final door he stopped, pulling out his phone and watching as the screen lit up once more to show the lack of new text notifications. 

“This is stupid, just knock Hoseok..” He muttered to himself, pacing backwards and forwards in front of the black door, “Just knock.”

The producer stopped pacing and took another deep breath, raising his hand to finally knock but he was interrupted by the sound of the door handle moving and the door creaking open. He watched nervously as the gap in the doorway got bigger but he couldn’t see anything. The copper tang of blood hit his nostrils and he pulled his hand up to cover his mouth, taking a careful step into the apartment before his foot knocked against something soft on the floor and he stopped, looking down into glowing red eyes that brought a rush of memories forward. Hyungwon was knelt on the floor, his clothing dishevelled and stains of crimson blood Covering his body and clothing. Wonho gasped, dropping to his knees and taking the Model’s face in his hands, the package he had been given falling to the floor with a dull thud. He turned Hyungwon’s face carefully so he could see if there was any damage. Had he been attacked? Was he okay?

“What happened Hyungwon?”

“Wonho…” Hyungwon pressed himself closer to the producer as if he sought his comfort. The Vampire’s warm breaths hit the bare skin of Wonho’s neck and he shivered in response, goosebumps rising all over his upper body. “You smell so good..” he heard Hyungwon whisper near his ear. 

“Do i?” He laughed nervously, pushing the Vampire back gently so he could look him in the eye once more. He could feel Hyungwon’s desire pulsating through the air, it felt urgent and desperate. It scared him. “Are you okay?”

“Hmmm...I’m okay now that you are here.”

Hyungwon didn’t seem like he was okay. Something about the way he spoke had alarm bells ringing in Wonho’s head. He didn’t sound like himself. Hyungwon’s deep voice had taken on an eerie tone and his smile looked almost sinister in the dim lighting. Wonho looked him up and down, eyes widening as he took in the sight. The Vampire was drenched in blood, his bare, toned legs and large white shirt were coated in dark red liquid. He could also see a trail leading from where he believed the Kitchen had been. Hyungwon must have crawled to the door.

“Hyungwon where is Minhyuk?”

Hyungwon didn’t answer him. Instead he reached out for the door behind Wonho, closing it with a quiet click of the lock and plunging them into darkness. Wonho’s heart rate spiked, panic beginning to finally set in now that he could see nothing besides the red of Hyungwon’s eyes. 

“Where is Minhyuk?” He repeated, his voice shaking as he felt Hyungwon’s breath on his neck again.

“He isn’t here..” Hyungwon replied, his plump lips brushing against Wonho’s collarbone and sending involuntary shivers through the Producer’s body. His slender fingers followed the path of his lips across Wonho’s sensitive skin, before he pulled back to observe the effect he was having, his glowing eyes boring into Wonho’s as he took another deep breath, fangs bared as if he was tasting the air. “Your smell is driving me crazy.” 

The Model growled and grabbed Wonho by his jacket, dragging him through the apartment and throwing him down on to what felt like a leather couch before Wonho could blink. He coughed violently, the wind knocked from him by the impact with the furniture. He scrambled to sit up, but he couldn’t move, his body pinned in place by lean thighs either side of his hips and slender hands pressing down painfully on his shoulders. 

“Hyungwon stop!” He managed to choke out between coughs, eyes screwed shut and struggling in vain against the Vampire’s strength.

“I…. Can’t..” 

“Yes you can.”

Drops of water fell against Wonho’s cheeks and he opened his eyes, looking up at Hyungwon’s face. The light was slightly better in the lounge area, evening light filtering in from the large windows looking out onto the street. He could see how Hyungwon’s eyes filled with tears, the drops trailing down his cheeks a little before falling onto Wonho. The inner conflict he remembered sensing in the alleyway was back, a violent fight between Hyungwon’s kind and gentle nature and his Vampiric instincts. It broke Wonho’s heart to see the pain it was causing the beautiful boy.

“Hyungwon, it’s okay,”

“No it isn’t!” The Vampire screamed. The weight on Wonho’s body disappeared and he sat up while he could, massaging his freshly bruised shoulders. His jacket was in tatters, torn at the seams of his sleeves, so he removed it, dropping the sorry looking material to the floor in an unceremonious heap. His eyes scanned the room, but there was no sign of Hyungwon anywhere, just a few dark stains of blood where he had been knelt on the couch. He stood slowly, his legs trembling as he put his weight on them. 

“Hyungwon?” Wonho whispered, moving slowly towards where he remembered the hallway leading to the bedrooms to be. Hyungwon had to still be in the apartment because he could still feel the warring emotions inside the Vampire flooding the air around him. 

Suddenly he was grabbed by the shoulders once more and pushed against the apartment wall.

“I’m sorry Wonho, I can’t stop it… I need it..”

Wonho reached up, cupping the Vampire’s tear covered cheek in his palm and gently smiled up at him despite the pain radiating through his back and shoulders. He leant his head to the side and exposed more of his neck as an offer.

“If it will help, take it.”

“I can’t.. I can’t control myself..” 

“Hyungwon look at me,” Hyungwon lifted his teary gaze and met Wonho’s eyes reluctantly, letting out a small sob. 

He brushed his thumb over the Vampire’s soft cheek, hoping the gesture might help calm Hyungwon down a little. 

“I won’t be able to stop if I do this..”

“Yes you will,” Wonho assured him, brushing away another tear. “You managed it before, you can do it again.”

“I can’t, Wonho I can’t..”

“You can Hyungwon,” He swallowed his fear and placed his hands at the back of Hyungwon’s small head, pulling the Vampire’s lips against his jugular. His body began to tremble with fear and anticipation. He hoped that Hyungwon was unable to tell just how scared he was, But if this could maybe help him, then Wonho was willing to let him try despite his fear. “You won’t go too far, I promise. I know you can do it.”

Hyungwon’s round nose nuzzled against the skin below Wonho’s ear and he felt those soft, plump lips part slightly.

“This might hurt.. I’m sorry,” Hyungwon whispered before Wonho felt a sharp sting as fangs broke his pale skin. He whimpered, his eyes widening at the excruciating pain, but almost as soon as the pain had began it had stopped, A pleasant numbness spreading throughout Wonho’s entire body. He brought his arms up to embrace Hyungwon, to try and reassure the Vampire that he was okay as he felt the strange rush of blood to his neck. Hyungwon’s hands moved slowly from his shoulders, one of them brushing through Wonho’s hair in a tender gesture, and the other wrapping around his back to support him.

“It’s okay Hyungwon, take what you need, I’m okay.” 

Wonho felt Hyungwon groan in response, his lips vibrating against the producer’s neck as he continued to drink. His eyes fluttered shut at the extra sensation and he let out a soft moan before he could stop himself. He slapped a hand over his mouth to try and hide it but he felt Hyungwon stop and begin to pull away slowly. The Vampire remained in his embrace but looked down at him in confusion. His eyes were no longer glowing, back to their original chocolate brown colour and his lips were tinted red with what Wonho realised must be his blood.

“I’m sorry.. was that weird? I didn’t mean to..” Wonho stammered apologetically. Oh god what if he’d freaked Hyungwon out now? They continued to stare at each other, a pregnant silence filling the room before he heard Hyungwon let out a snort and begin to laugh, his lips spreading widely and exposing his bloodied fangs. Wonho stared at him, dumbstruck, as the Vampire fell forwards and pressed his forehead against the wall to the right of Wonho’s face.

“I can’t!...” Hyungwon gasped between loud melodious laughter, “I was feeding on you and you were worried that ‘I’ might have been weirded out by you? God you’re amazing!”

“Okay, okay.. It isn’t that funny..”

“It’s a little funny,” The Vampire retorted, stifling another laugh with his hand. Wonho reached up to entwine his fingers between Hyungwon’s and pry his hand away from his lips so he could see how the smile spread across the Model’s beautiful face. 

“Don’t hide your smile, I really like it.”

A deep red blush bloomed across Hyungwon’s face. He leant down, hiding his face in the crook of Wonho’s neck. 

“Really? Even with the teeth?”

Wonho lifted Hyungwon’s face up away from him and held it in place with the palms of his hand, gazing softly into the Vampire’s eyes.

“Even with the teeth Hyungwon,” He chuckled, brushing a lock of bleach blonde hair away from the Vampire’s forehead. He could feel exhaustion beginning to creep in, the blood loss beginning to get to him, so he pressed his forehead to Hyungwon’s which was back to a pleasantly cool temperature. “I’m sorry, Do you mind if I lay down for a moment? I think the blood loss may be making me light headed.”

“Oh of course! I didn’t think..” Hyungwon shot back up straight and began to steer him back towards the sofa carefully, his fingers resting carefully against Wonho’s shoulders. He picked up one of the cushions that had been dislodged during their initial struggle and placed it in position for the Producer to lay back on. “Do you need anything? Water? Food? I think we have chocolate for Kyunnie in the cupboard.. Or maybe some bread?” 

“I was going to say I’m fine but water and some chocolate would be amazing.” Wonho replied with a weak smile as he laid himself down and rested his head against the cushion gratefully.  
He watched as Hyungwon stood up again and made his way over to the kitchen, still covered in blood.

“Um Hyungwon?” He shouted after the Vampire, sitting himself back up slightly so he could continue watching him as he moved gracefully through the kitchen gathering what he needed to make Wonho’s tea.

“Yes? Do you need something else?”

“No it’s not that.. Is that your blood?”

Hyungwon stopped and turned to face him, an empty tea cup in one hand and a tea bag in the other and looking at Wonho quizzically before his eyes widened in realisation and he looked down at his soiled clothing.

“Oh no.. this is.. I spilled a blood bag, I’m sorry, I forgot.”

Wonho tried to give Hyungwon his most reassuring expression, meeting his gaze. He felt how the panic that had been starting to rise in the Vampire disappeared in response.

“How do you..? Never mind,” Hyungwon turned back to the kitchen worktop and the noises of him making Wonho’s drink filled the silent air before he turned back around, drink and chocolate in hand, and came back to sit beside Wonho, handing him the hot teacup carefully. The Vampire’s gaze flitted between the bruises visible across Wonho’s pale shoulders, the blood that had transferred from his own clothes onto Wonho’s white vest top and the fresh bite on his neck, guilt twisting his soft features. “Wonho I’m so sorry, I really hurt you again.”

“I’ve had worse, don’t worry, I’m just glad you’re okay. It must be horrible,”

Wonho took a sip of his tea, barely containing his wince at the heat of the liquid against his lips and set the mug down on the small glass table at the end of the sofa. He watched as Hyungwon looked down at the floor in shame and reached out to take the Model’s hand in his own. “Really Hyungwon, I’m okay how many times am I going to have to tell you this time?”

“We really do spend most of our time together apologising don't we?” Hyungwon tried to joke but Wonho could tell he still felt ashamed. He wouldn’t meet The Producer’s gaze, preferring to stare at his chest instead in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

“I know I have a nice chest but look at me Hyungwon,” Wonho teased and the Vampire choked, face brightening with embarrassment. 

Hyungwon turned his head away, giving Wonho a look at his smooth profile. Wonho's eyes followed the curve of Hyungwon’s round nose down and to his plump lips, remembering how they had felt against the skin of his neck with a shiver.

“Please look at me," he said, grinning when Hyungwon finally complied, his cheeks still glowing and adding a pretty blush to his skin. 

“Don’t tease me..” He pouted, crossing his slender arms across his chest.

“It’s hard not to when you’re this cute,” Wonho teased again, laughing at Hyungwon’s exasperated groan.

“You’re a weird guy,” The Vampire sighed, “Sat there teasing a Vampire and calling him cute, seriously..”

“Like I said, it’s hard not to.” 

Wonho took another sip of his tea then laid back on the sofa, turning onto his side so that he could keep watching Hyungwon. His eyelids were starting to feel heavy, the adrenaline rush beginning to wear off and exhaustion pushing its way in. It was like the alleyway all over again, sleep overcame him as he tried to stare up at Hyungwon’s apologetic expression. He felt fingers brushing softly through his bright hair and he smiled softly as his eyes finally gave in and closed. 

“Thank you Wonho,” He heard Hyungwon whisper before plump lips pressed gently against his forehead and sleep finally overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that is over with we’re Finally going to be getting into Wonho’s backstory next chapter. apologies again for the way I’m posting the chapters, I seriously underestimated how busy I was going to be these past few months and illness keeps kicking my ass. To everyone still reading, thank you so much for sticking with me <3


End file.
